


Met by Accident: Married Life

by paxton1976



Series: Met by Accident [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anniversary, Bad Days, Blow Jobs, Celebrations, First Dance, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Married Life, Plans For The Future, Presents, Slice of Life, They're the Luckiest, True Love, Wedding Reception
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 11:32:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13457364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paxton1976/pseuds/paxton1976
Summary: Viktor's and Yuuri's life as a married couple finally begin with the rest of their lives ahead of them.“I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov!”Yuuri beamed at the minister, nodding at her before looking at Viktor.  His beautiful blue eyes were shimmering with tears and the happiest of smiles graced his face.  Yuuri found himself thinking his husband had never looked better.My husband…“I love you, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, gazing into Viktor’s eyes.“I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Viktor confessed, “Always and forever.  Ready to show our love to the world?”“Not really,” Yuuri teased, “but I think our guests are a good start.”





	1. Forever and a Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're finally here, lovelies. First off, I want to say if you haven't read [Met by Accident](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309686/chapters/21099122) you aren't going to understand a lot of this fic. This one coincides with [You Wish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12163842/chapters/27606390) as well. Yeah, it's a big universe at this point.
> 
> There are a few notes for this chapter:  
> 1) Top-shelf liquor is the expensive stuff.  
> 2) Yuuri's song is [Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lp-EO5I60KA).  
> 3) Viktor's song is [The Luckiest by Ben Folds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f9bRmuP-kQY).  
> 4) Those of you that follow my writing know that music is a huge part of my life and how I write. I'll post a pic of the playlist in the end notes. I'm too lazy right now to link all of the songs. I'll get to it in the morning...well, later in the morning.
> 
> Hope you enjoy their reception. A different perspective will be told in the next chapter of You Wish, so make sure you subscribe to it!
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy and let me know what you think!  
> ~Pax
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

“I now present to you Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov!”

Yuuri beamed at the minister, nodding at her before looking at Viktor.  His beautiful blue eyes were shimmering with tears and the happiest of smiles graced his face.  Yuuri found himself thinking his husband had never looked better.

_My husband…_

“I love you, Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, gazing into Viktor’s eyes.

“I love you too, Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Viktor confessed, “Always and forever.  Ready to show our love to the world?”

“Not really,” Yuuri teased, “but I think our guests are a good start.”

After kissing once more, Viktor raised their joined hands and grinned at those in attendance.  He expected to wake up from the best dream he had ever had any moment now, but Viktor knew this was his reality.  He had the love of his life, he had a fulfilling future ahead of him with Yuuri by his side, he had the promise of a family of his own.

The pianist they hired played an instrumental version of one of the songs they thought described their relationship, everytime they heard it they thanked the stars and fell further in love with one another.  When Yuuri suggested they make it the theme of their wedding day, Viktor agreed wholeheartedly. 

Walking down the aisle amidst a sea of bubbles, Yuuri giggled as Viktor pulled him toward the tent holding their reception.  They nodded and gave heartfelt thanks when their guests expressed their congratulations.  Yuuri was on the highest cloud as he took in the smiles from family and friends when a sudden realization hit him.

_Our family.  It’s our family now._

Everything seemed to slow down for Yuuri while he walked with Viktor to the tent.  Overwhelming happiness to the extent he had never experienced was bubbling within him and he didn’t want to contain it.  He wanted to shout to the world how madly in love he was with his husband, he wanted to kiss Viktor for the rest of eternity, he never wanted to leave his side.

Yuuri had the life he had always wanted and would cherish every second of it for the rest of his life.

Coming to only when Viktor pressed his lips to his forehead, Yuuri blinked and looked at the setting before him.  A multitude of tables draped with plum tablecloths and ivory lace runners dotted the floor, only leaving ample room for wooden slats that made up the dancing area.  Several tables holding silver serving platters lined one edge of the tent, offering a wide selection of hors-d'oeuvres and bread.  Yuuri and Viktor had decided on an open bar and asked for various wines to be made available along with top-shelf liquor.

Jessica had outdone herself with the floral arrangements. Once Yuuri had recovered from his panic since she was late arriving at the hotel, he was spellbound by the intricacy of designs.  Remarking on how talented Jessica was, Yuuri hugged her tightly until she couldn’t breathe.

Soft classical music was piping through the speakers, provided by a DJ they had hired from the local university.  He had come highly recommended from Sasha and Anthony, so they decided to give him another event to add to his resume.  They had fun with the young man while they picked out the playlist they preferred, even including Yuri and Otabek in the process.  When the DJ mentioned he’d give Otabek a shot during the wedding, Otabek was beyond thrilled.

As their guests began to trickle in, they marveled over the decorations and delicious scents.  The table centerpieces Hiroko and Yuuri had put together were a hit.  Vanilla-scented ivory candles swam in a sea of lavender and purple marbles, the glass containers holding them surrounded by a small hydrangea wreath. When Yuuri told them they were more than welcome to take them home, their friends and family thanked him profusely.

The tent was filled with a throng of people minutes later and the din of chatter drowned the music out until the whine of a microphone hushed everyone.  Attention turned to the DJ stand, all eyes fixed on the young man as he made an announcement.

“Everyone, I’d like you to give a very warm welcome as they’re introduced for the second time,” he said, pausing before grinning when laughter broke out, “Mr. and Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov!”

Applause broke out along with silverware tapping glasses, the crowd chanting for Viktor and Yuuri to kiss.  Turning to Yuuri, Viktor smiled when he saw the infamous blush creeping up Yuuri’s neck.  Yuuri wasn’t prone to public displays of affection but had psyched himself up for them to prepare for the wedding.  Swallowing once, Yuuri entangled his hand through Viktor’s soft hair at the nape of his neck, pulling his head down for a tender kiss.  Once getting over his surprise from Yuuri’s boldness, Viktor returned the kiss, relishing in the fact he was kissing his husband.

After many calls for more kisses and mingling with their guests, Sara instructed the servers to begin placing dinner plates before those in attendance.  Viktor and Yuuri had chosen grilled chicken or katsudon for their meal, making a wager on which main course would prove more popular.  Viktor had swallowed his pride when Yuuri won hands down, but both wound up being a winner since the prize was a night of lovemaking. 

Sara guided the wedding party to the riser holding their tables.  Viktor insisted on helping Yuuri into his seat amidst sounds of adoration from friends and family.  Once he was in his chair, Viktor lifted Yuuri’s hand and kissed it until their plates were put before them. They were almost finished with their meals when a loud tinkling noise sounded, Viktor closing his eyes when he saw his brother standing.

“Hey, I know this is early, but I want to get this over with!  Most of you know that I’m an ass—” Yuri began, pausing when Otabek gave him a death glare, “a jerk.  I was horrible to Viktor and Katsudon in the beginning, especially Katsudon.  I was upset because I thought some idiot was taking my place in Viktor’s life.  Man, I couldn’t have been more wrong.  The more I learned about Katsudon, the more I grew to like and respect him.  He mellowed Viktor into a man I had never seen before.  Viktor had always put me first but was an absent brother.  When Katsudon came into his life, we really bonded as a family.  Once I went to live with him, the best time of my life began.  I realized how truly in love these idiots were.  Now here we are at their wedding.  You don’t know how happy I am for you losers and yeah, I get it now.  I wish you the best in life here on out, but you’ve had it since the beginning.  Mark this moment on your calendar, but I love you guys.  Ok, I’m done.”

Applause and laughter erupted from the crowd.  Viktor rolled his eyes when Yuri walked around the table and bowed several times before everyone, grinning and waving before sitting again.  Phichit took Yuri’s speech as the time to make his own and asked for everyone’s attention once again.

“I know most of you, but for those that don’t, I’m Phichit Chulanont.  I’m Yuuri’s best friend.  When I met Yuuri, he was an anxious wreck of a man. He was quiet, he overthought everything and didn’t put himself out there.  I lost count of how many times he said he felt like he was outside looking in.  Then he called me one day and told me he got into a car accident.  After assuring me he was alright, Yuuri told me about the guy that rear-ended him.  He didn’t admit it then, but I could tell he was smitten.  I don’t know of anyone to ever be happy to get in a wreck,” Phichit admitted, smiling when amused sounds came from the crowd, “From the moment I met Viktor, I knew they’d wind up dating, but never in a million years did I think we’d be here.  I’m so proud of my bro for growing and learning to love.  I can’t think of a better person than Viktor that Yuuri can spend the rest of his life with.  So Yuuri, Viktor, I’m so very happy for both of you.  May you have many years and lifetimes together.  You truly belong together for eternity.”

Chants for them to kiss rang through the air once again, Viktor looking at Yuuri moments later.  He was growing used to their guests’ demands and had been reduced to giggles this time around.  They exchanged brief, playful kisses before Sara appeared behind them, urging them for their first dance. They had each chose a song that meant a lot to them regarding their relationship and promised they would be a surprise until their first dances.  Yuuri had won the coin toss days before for his song to play first, smirking when Viktor complained.

Smiling as he twirled Yuuri once on the dance floor before pulling him close, Viktor waited for the song to start.  When he heard the opening, his breath caught.  It was one of their favorite songs to dance to on nights alone, whispering sweet nothings to each other before becoming lost in the emotions of the night and making love.

 _When your legs don't work like they used to before_  
_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_  
_Will your mouth still remember the taste of my love_  
_Will your eyes still smile from your cheeks_

 _And darling I will be loving you 'til we're 70_  
_And baby my heart could still fall as hard at 23_  
_And I'm thinking 'bout how people fall in love in mysterious ways_  
_Maybe just the touch of a hand_  
_Oh me I fall in love with you every single day_

“Perfect choice, Love,” Viktor said, choking back the joyful tears that threatened to fall.

“It’s what I wanted to tell you about what you mean to me, what our relationship means to me,” Yuuri declared, “I really do fall in love with you every day, and that’s never going to change.”

“How is it possible I fall further in love with you, Yuuri Katsuki?” Viktor asked, confused when Yuuri smacked his chest lightly.

“I think you forgot something,” he said, chuckling when Viktor appeared baffled, “Yuuri Katsuki-Nikiforov, or have you forgotten why we’re here?”

“Never, Love,” Viktor said, quickly kissing Yuuri, “Today is just so much in the best of the ways.”

“I know what you mean.”

They chatted while they danced to the rest of the song, the words permeating into their souls while everyone else faded into the distance.  Yuuri had spent weeks trying to decide on the perfect song for their first dance and was uncertain about the one he chose, but now it was their day it felt right.  Smiling as he remembered his anxiety, Yuuri rested his head on Viktor’s chest and closed his eyes when he felt a hand kneading the small of his back.

When the song finished, Viktor and Yuuri held on to the other while waiting for Viktor’s choice to play.  Yuuri had been impressed Viktor was able to keep it a secret since he was known for being terrible about blathering surprises.  He waited expectantly for Viktor’s song to begin, but when the rich notes of a piano lilted through the air, Yuuri thought he was going to burst into tears.

 _I don't get many things right the first time,_  
_In fact, I am told that a lot_  
_Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,_  
_And falls brought me here_  
_And where was I before the day_  
_That I first saw your lovely face,_  
_Now I see it every day_  
_And I know_

_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest_

“You ok?” Viktor asked, lifting a hand to wipe a tear sliding down Yuuri’s cheek.

“This is beautiful, Viktor,” he confessed, “This is how you feel?”

“You have to ask?” Viktor replied with a question of his own, “This and so much more, Love.”

Placing a hand on the back of Yuuri’s head, Viktor held him as close as possible as they swayed to the music.  While choosing the song that described how he felt, Viktor reflected on his life before Yuuri and how much he had changed when he came into his life.  He realized he was a completely different person and was so grateful for Yuuri, knowing he was the reason for blossoming into the man he was today.  The day he heard the song on a random satellite station, Viktor knew it was the one.

The song ended too quickly for their liking.  They had become lost in the moment and emotion, wanting to remain frozen in time forever while capturing the feeling.  Only pulling away from the other when Chris demanded they kiss for the nth time, Viktor and Yuuri opened the dance floor up for their guests.

The rest of the reception went on without a hitch yet making many memorable moments.  Yuuri had a fit of laughter when he saw the cake topper Viktor had bought for the occasion.  He made Yuri promise not to show Yuuri the cake once he finished decorating it, finally agreeing to give him a hundred dollars to keep it a secret.  After mumbling about blackmail and highway robbery, Viktor thanked his brother.

“A car wreck?” Yuuri asked in amusement, “I don’t remember being in your arms and gazing deep into your eyes.”

“That’s what I wanted to do,” Viktor confessed, ignoring the laughter of those around him, “I wanted to kiss you senseless too.”

“Do it now, Viktor!” Chris yelled from the back of the tent.

“Quiet you!” Viktor shouted back.

Everyone agreed that Yuri and Hiroko had outdone themselves with the wedding cake.  The owner of the Italian bakery Yuuri and Viktor loved to frequent had overseen their endeavor of creating the perfect wedding cake and declared it a success the minute the last edible pearl was placed on the draping.  Viktor had seen it hours before he and Yuuri had taken their vows and had promptly burst into tears.  He wasn’t used to being so emotional, but knew the day warranted it.

Since his mother wasn’t present, Viktor danced with Yulia for the mother and son dance.  He couldn’t remember being happier than he was that day.  It meant so much to him that part of his dad was present at his wedding, more so that he had reconnected with his aunt.  They spoke on a weekly basis and chatted online at least once a day.  They spent hours retelling stories of the past and Viktor paid close attention when she shared tales of his father.  It felt right dancing with her at his wedding.

Even though he wasn’t a blood relation, Viktor was so thankful to Pops for being there and giving him away to Yuuri.  The man had proven himself time and again since leaving Mama and Viktor loved the person he had become.  He put Yuri above everything else and was there any time he needed him.  He listened to both his and Yuri’s concerns, often lending an ear to Yuuri when he asked.

“Pops, thanks for being here today,” Viktor said, watching Yuuri dance with his sister from the edge of the dance floor.

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be, Vitya,” he replied, “I’m so proud of you.  Despite everything that has happened to you and your brother, you both have risen above it all.  You have grown into quite an admirable man, one I’m happy to call my son.”

Viktor’s eyes swam with renewed tears when he heard Pops’ declaration.  He had always considered the man cold and distant, but Viktor learned it was his coping mechanism for dealing with Mama.  Hearing how much he meant to Pops had Viktor filled with joy that he could call him his father by choice.

“I know that look.”

Viktor had claimed exhaustion and sat at a nearby table as he watched the stragglers continue to dance.  The day was growing late and not many guests remained, the DJ announcing they had thirty minutes left until the reception ended.  He and Yuuri were going to sneak away earlier, but they had been having too much fun to abandon everyone.  When he heard a familiar voice, Viktor smiled when he looked up and saw the new arrival take the seat across with him.

“Hi, Sasha.”

Viktor had been watching Yuuri dance with Benji and Mirren.  He was joined by Otabek and Yuri, the five of them commandeering the dance floor and dancing in silly movements.  Yuuri had Mirren consumed in belly giggles, especially when he scooped her into his arms and spun in a circle.  Benji demanded he was next, but Otabek beat Yuuri to the punch and darted around the floor with Benji in his arms like the boy was an airplane.

It left Viktor impatient for starting his own family with Yuuri.

“Yuuri is really good with them,” Sasha said after turning in her chair and looking toward the dance floor.

“He is.”

“He’s going to make a wonderful dad,” she stated, smiling when Viktor looked at her, “as are you, Viktor.”

“You really think so?” he asked.

“I know so.  You mean the world to Benji and Doodlebug.  Have I told you that Benji still asks to spend the night with you every weekend?”

“No,” Viktor answered, chuckling, “After the honeymoon, he and Mirren can spend every weekend with us.  You know we don’t mind.  Give you and Anthony a chance to try for number three.”

“Are you trying my sanity?” Sasha asked, raising a brow at him.

“Always,” Viktor replied, laughing at her, “Thanks for being here and putting up with my insanity the past few weeks.”

“Hey, you did the same for me.  One good deed deserves another.”

“Well, I appreciate it more than I can tell you,” he said, rising from his chair and walking over to her, kissing her forehead gently, “I love you, kiddo.”

“Love you too.”

Viktor excused himself to claim one last dance with Yuuri before their perfect day came to an end.  It had gone off better than he could ever imagine.  He and Yuuri had made a lifetime of memories and he wondered how they would have room for the ones yet to come.  Once reaching Yuuri, Viktor entwined his fingers through his and pulled him close.

“Have you had a good day, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?” he asked, smiling when Yuuri giggled.

“The best day ever, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.  Today was better than a dream,” Yuuri admitted.

“I agree.  What was your favorite part?” Viktor asked.

“You’re going to make me choose one?” he inquired, sighing when Viktor nodded, “There are three.  The way you looked at me when I walked the aisle, the song you chose to dance to, and the cake topper which was ingenious by the way.  I’m surprised Yuri didn’t tell me earlier.”

“I kinda bribed him not to say anything,” Viktor professed, averting his eyes to the lights twinkling above.

“You didn’t!” Yuuri exclaimed, his mouth dropping open when Viktor nodded, “You did!  How much did he get out of you this time?”

“Just a hundred dollars,” he replied.

“You know he has this down to an artform now.”

“Probably, but that’s not important at this moment.  I’m glad you liked the cake topper,” Viktor said.

“I loved it.  It’s going above the mantle when we get home,” he said, “What was your favorite moment?”

“There were a few.  Seeing your smile when you turned the corner before walking down the aisle.  That’s why I teared up,” Viktor declared, “The fact that you did wear a garter.  I can’t believe Eva caught it by the way.”

“I hate to ask this since I feel like I’m playing matchmaker, but do you think she and Chris will get engaged?” Yuuri asked.

“You didn’t hear it from me, but Chris dragged me out last weekend to look at rings,” Viktor admitted, “Not a word.  It’s supposed to be a secret.”

“This one knows nothing,” Yuuri said, grinning when Viktor burst into laughter from his game reference.

“Good,” he said after calming down, “Ready to call it a night, Love?”

“A night, yes,” Yuuri agreed, “but our forever and a day starts tomorrow.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the playlist. I'll try to remember to link the songs tomorrow...


	2. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following a perfect wedding, the night leaves them a hint of things to remember.
> 
> “Come here, you,” Viktor said when they exited the car, crooking his finger until Yuuri joined him.
> 
> Yelping when Viktor lifted him into his arms, Yuuri wound his arms around Viktor’s neck and hung on tightly while he carried him into the cabin. Yuuri had teased Viktor the previous week that there was no way he’d carry him across the threshold of their house when they came home. Viktor decided to make it a friendly wager, betting that the winner got to choose an hour of an activity they enjoyed. The only stipulation was it couldn’t be intimate.
> 
> “I guess I win,” Viktor said, turning his head and kissing Yuuri.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I was updating on Saturdays from now on, but posting this today serves two purposes.  
>  1) Some of you have been chomping at the bit for this chapter.  
>  2) It saves me time tomorrow since I'm going to be pretty busy.
> 
> For those of you that read Met by Accident, there was a warning I liked to use. Well, this chapter needs a...
> 
> **_***SPICY KATSUDON ALERT!!!***_ **
> 
> This fic has now officially been bumped up to explicit since this is the first night of their honeymoon. This is mild compared to some of my other smut writing, but it gives the point across in a loving way.
> 
> Only notes I can think of are as follows:
> 
> 1) Niagara Falls. One side is in New York, USA and the other is in Ontario, Canada. Our boys are heading over to the Canadian side.
> 
> 2) The movie Viktor wants to see while on their honeymoon is Geostorm. Not gonna lie. I really liked this one. The one Yuuri was chastising him about is Fire Twister. I love horrible disaster movies with a passion. I couldn't even finish this one it was so bad. Don't watch it.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it and tell me what you think! I am going to work on comments this weekend. I'm so far behind!
> 
> ~Pax
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

 

After a quick shower together filled with kisses and caresses, Viktor and Yuuri packed their bags and set out to embark on their honeymoon.  Bernard had reserved a luxurious cabin for them at Niagara Falls on the Canadian side and they were looking forward to it.  Once Yuuri stowed his toiletries in his bag, he turned around to see Viktor standing before him.

The lust in Viktor’s eyes was glaringly obvious and while Yuuri wanted him more than anything at that moment, they had a long drive ahead of him.  Before he could protest, Viktor crushed his lips against his in a bruising kiss.  It held the urgency of desire and Yuuri could feel himself losing his resolve.

“Viktor,” Yuuri muttered against his lips and removing Viktor’s hands from his hips, “We have to get going.”

“Just once, Love,” he said, peppering kisses along the front of Yuuri’s neck, “I’ve wanted you since I saw you walk down the aisle. I don’t want to wait any longer.”

Yuuri thought about it and knew his willpower was shattered.  Seeing Viktor in his tuxedo had done a number on him as well, the thought that Viktor was his husband fanning the flames of longing within him even further.  He was about to give in, but the long drive to the cabin loomed in front of him and he came to his senses.

“I promise the minute we walk through the door in Niagara Falls I’ll let you ravish me all night if you want,” Yuuri said.

“Promise?”

“Promise,” Yuuri reiterated, kissing Viktor passionately for good measure.

“Alright,” Viktor conceded once they broke apart, “Let’s go then.  I have a husband that needs to be made love to.”

 

* * *

 

They arrived at the cabin in the wee hours of the morning, but neither of them was tired since they were riding on the high of the day before.  They talked about the wedding on the drive up and discussed their favorite moments again.  Yuuri loved the way Viktor’s eyes shimmered with tears and love when he stood before him with only mere seconds until the ceremony began.  Viktor appreciated the way Yuuri’s body felt against his during their first dance as a wedded couple, loved whispering sweet words that hinted at eternity into his ear.  They both agreed that while Leo’s drunken dance was amusing, Sasha was going to murder him.

“Come here, you,” Viktor said when they exited the car, crooking his finger until Yuuri joined him.

Yelping when Viktor lifted him into his arms, Yuuri wound his arms around Viktor’s neck and hung on tightly while he carried him into the cabin.  Yuuri had teased Viktor the previous week that there was no way he’d carry him across the threshold of their house when they came home.  Viktor decided to make it a friendly wager, betting that the winner got to choose an hour of an activity they enjoyed.  The only stipulation was it couldn’t be intimate.

“I guess I win,” Viktor said, turning his head and kissing Yuuri, “While we’re here, I want to watch that new disaster movie that came out a few months ago.”

“The weather satellite one?” Yuuri asked.

“Yep.  I heard it’s especially horrible,” Viktor said, laughing when Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“It better not be bad as the last one.  Fire tornadoes and espionage do not mix!” Yuuri exclaimed.

“You got me there,” he admitted, “If this one is good, do I redeem my horrible disaster movie selections?”

“We’ll see,” Yuuri said, giggling when Viktor wiggled his fingers and tickled his sides, “You can put me down now.”

Viktor continued carrying Yuuri until they reached the bedroom, gently setting him on the mattress and looked down at him.  He had removed his contacts earlier and donned his glasses, and Viktor thought he couldn’t look more attractive.  The way Yuuri’s jeans hugged his thighs and the shirt crept up to expose his midsection left Viktor wanting him more than he ever had.

“Stay right there,” Viktor instructed, disappearing into the bathroom.

Yuuri was confused by his husband’s actions.  He had been waiting impatiently for Viktor to make love to him and assumed the minute they walked through the door they’d have sex.  When he heard water running in the distance, Yuuri smiled when he realized what Viktor was doing.

“Bath together?” he shouted.

“Nope, bath for you to relax,” Viktor corrected when he returned to the room, “I want to pamper you before I make love to you.  Will you let me take care of you, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?”

“Of course, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov,” Yuuri said, giggling seconds later, “but you’re next.”

“No, sweetheart,” he argued, “Tonight is about you.  Consider this my wedding gift to you.”

Yuuri stood and let Viktor undress him.  It took longer than necessary since Viktor insisted on peppering Yuuri’s body with kisses each time new skin was exposed.  Once all of his clothes had been removed, Yuuri stepped back and went into the bathroom.

“May I be of assistance?” Viktor asked, holding out a hand so Yuuri could climb into the bathtub.

“Thanks,” he said, kissing Viktor when he leaned over, “Why does the water smell like roses?”

“Pampering, Love,” Viktor explained, “Not only will your skin feel like silk, but you’ll smell heavenly.”

“You really are extra,” Yuuri joked, laughing when Viktor pouted.

“No, just madly in love with my husband.”

Viktor excused himself to unpack their belongings for their stay.  They had taken a week off work and had a leisurely honeymoon planned.  Wanting to enjoy themselves and their deeper commitment to one another, they agreed upon one excursion each day and would leave the rest up in the air as the day progressed.

Yuuri leaned against the cold porcelain and closed his eyes, reminiscing about their wedding day.  It had been better than anything he could dream up and knew it would forever be engraved into his memory.  The photographer had gone wild with pictures and while Viktor was known as the extravagant one in their relationship, Yuuri planned on talking him into buying at least one print of every proof available. He wanted to document their wedding for not only himself to look back on, but to share with their future children as well.

Though he was overjoyed to spend the day with friends and family, Yuuri needed this alone time with Viktor desperately.  They had so much to catch up on since they were apart for over a day and had a night filled with sharing their love for each other.

Deciding he couldn’t wait any longer, Yuuri got out of the tub and walked into the bedroom, freezing when he saw the scene in front of him.  Candles were strategically placed around the room and lit, soft music playing in the background and several different shades of rose petals graced the bed.

“Like it?” Viktor asked, sneaking up behind him and resting his chin on his shoulder.

“How did you do this?” Yuuri asked.

“I asked Jessica to put together a container of the most velvety petals known in the universe,” he answered, pressing his lips against the side of Yuuri’s neck, “I think she delivered.”

“I think she did too.”

“I’m glad you didn’t get dressed,” Viktor said, leading him to the bed, “Part two of your gift.”

Viktor eased Yuuri back onto the mattress and laid him down.  Once Yuuri was on his back with his knees slightly spread, Viktor steepled his fingers in front of his lips and groaned in appreciation. He never got over how gorgeous Yuuri was nor the need to worship every expanse of his body.

Rising from the bed, Viktor began to shed his clothing.  He did so slowly, knowing it was an immense turn-on for Yuuri.  He took special care to draw out stepping out of his pants, standing in all his naked glory in front of Yuuri for several moments.

“How did I deserve you?” Yuuri whispered.

Kissing Yuuri when he rejoined him on the bed, Viktor placed his hand on Yuuri’s hip and kneaded gently.  He knew his husband was exhausted from the day, but would never admit it.  On the drive up, Viktor decided upon cherishing Yuuri while helping him relax at the same time.  He wanted to make love to him, but they had the entire honeymoon to do so.

Viktor broke the kiss and slid down to Yuuri’s feet, lifting one and rubbing the heel gently.  He loved the way Yuuri closed his eyes and hummed in contentment from the motion, but Viktor had more in store for him.  Leaning over to grab a small bottle, he squeezed lavender-scented oil in the palm of his hand and massaged it into Yuri’s skin. 

“What’s that?” Yuuri asked, looking at the bottle in Viktor’s hand.

“A gift courtesy of Eva,” he replied, “Lavender oil.”

“So I’m going to smell like a garden?” Yuuri asked jokingly.

“You’re going to smell like heaven, Love.”

Viktor finished with the foot and moved on to the other.  Giving the other the same loving care as the first, Viktor moved up the rest of Yuuri’s body.  He spent several moments kissing each area before massaging it, looking up and smiling at Yuuri when he began to cry softly.

“Are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m just so lucky,” Yuuri answered through tears, “I’m so loved.”

“That you are, Love.”

Continuing his ministrations on Yuuri, Viktor bent over while rubbing Yuuri’s thighs, kissing him with as much passion as he could muster.  Just when he was about to let his hands drift to Yuuri’s hips, Viktor felt legs around his waist and he was on his back before he knew it.

“I want to do the same to you, Viktor,” Yuuri said, leaning over to kiss him, “Will you let me?”

Yuuri watched Viktor but didn’t hear the words he was speaking.  He was trapped in the sight of Viktor’s body: the toned muscles of his arms and legs, the contours of his chest, his weeping cock bobbing in the cool night air.  While he wanted to show the same love Viktor had given him, his impatience for Viktor proved to be his undoing.

“I want to make love to you,” he said suddenly.

Viktor’s eyes widened before turning a deep shade of turquoise, hinting the idea appealed to him. Kissing a line down Viktor’s jaw to the apex of his shoulder, Yuuri nipped gently at the skin, smiling against it when Viktor wound his arms around his neck.  He loved taking charge of their intimate moments but never thought he’d be doing so on his wedding night. 

Continuing to slowly kiss and nibble his way down Viktor’s body, Yuuri paused when he reached his cock.  He and Viktor had abstained from sex for a couple weeks so their wedding night would be special, so Viktor was larger than usual.  Viktor had shown a remarkable amount of willpower, but Yuuri knew he had been struggling to keep up his end of the bargain.  Deciding to reward Viktor, Yuuri settled between his legs and bent down, licking the hard shaft languidly.

“God, Yuuri,” Viktor rasped, holding his hand over his eyes as his hips bucked up.

Laving the underside of Viktor’s cock once more, Yuuri kept his eyes glued to his husband.  He loved watching Viktor in the throes of passion but knew he hadn’t seen anything yet.  Reaching for a tube of lube he guessed Viktor placed on the mattress, Yuri uncapped it at the same time he took Viktor in his mouth.  Once he squeezed an adequate amount of gel on his fingers, Yuuri grasped the base of Viktor’s cock with one hand before letting it go from his mouth with a pop.

“Is it ok if you come before I make love to you?” Yuuri asked, “I want to try something different.”

“Yes,” Viktor replied tersely.

Returning to the hardness between Viktor’s legs, Yuuri took his cock into his mouth once again. He began to bob his head slowly, alternating between swirling his tongue around the length and increasing the pressure of sucking.  Using his hand to stroke the base of Viktor’s cock, Yuuri bobbed his head to meet his hand when it pumped upward. 

He continued for a while, changing his ministrations slightly when he sucked and lapped at the head of Viktor’s cock.  Yuuri loved the noises that escaped him, the begging to let him come.  Figuring Viktor was becoming unraveled, Yuuri circled his tight opening with a finger before slipping the tip in.  He was surprised Viktor’s body didn’t put up more resistance since it had been awhile since they made love. 

Yuuri slid the finger back and forth slowly to allow Viktor to adjust to the welcome intrusion.  Once he was comfortable, Yuuri pushed another finger inside all the while Viktor’s cock remained in his mouth.  It was a heady feeling knowing he had this kind of power over Viktor but got to share it with him. 

When he began to feel Viktor tremble, Yuuri knew his orgasm was imminent.  He crooked his fingers and searched for the sweet spot within Viktor, grinning against his mouthful when he found it.  Viktor’s hips shot off the bed and he began thrusting into Yuuri’s mouth, eventually threading his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, holding his head in place while he bucked wildly.  Yuuri held onto the suction the best he could, but Viktor’s erratic movements made it difficult.  With one long rub on his prostate, Viktor plunged into Yuuri’s mouth a final time and came hard, seeing stars as his body seized deliciously.

When he came to, Viktor saw Yuuri staring at him with his mouth full.  With a devilish look in his eyes, Yuuri swallowed then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  Viktor thought he had never seen anything sexier nor set him aflame the way Yuuri just had, and it left him wanting more.

“Damn,” Viktor uttered.

“You’re right,” Yuuri said, bending over to kiss him, “You get used to it.”

Viktor chuckled when Yuuri winked at him before kissing him again.  The flavor of himself on Yuuri’s tongue was wildly erotic and Viktor found himself wanting more, but Yuuri had other thoughts.

“Would you like to do the honors?” Yuuri asked, holding the lube in the palm of his hand.

Viktor took the tube and squeezed the gel into his hand, warming it up before sliding his hand along Yuuri’s cock.  It was the first time he had done this and loved the expression on Yuuri’s face as he did so.  The way he bit his lower lip and eyes fluttered shut made Viktor’s heart pound faster than it was already.  When Yuuri’s cock grew larger in his hands, Viktor couldn’t wait to have it in him.

“All set,” Viktor said, laying back down and spreading his legs, “Make love to me, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.”

“My pleasure,” Yuuri said.

Taking the utmost care with him, Yuuri eased into Viktor and hissed when he felt the tight warmth hug him almost painfully.  Once he was fully seated within him, Yuuri paused for a moment before moving back.  He waited a second and plunged hard into Viktor, loving the cry that escaped him.  Each thrust was longer and deeper than the previous one, and they both loved it.  Finally making love to Viktor again had feelings threatening to bubble over from Yuuri, and he felt tears of happiness escape the corner of his eyes.  Knowing he wasn’t going to last much more, Yuuri crashed into Viktor with everything he had.  A few thrusts later, Yuuri released into Viktor, soaring higher than the clouds as he rode out his orgasm.

Once he returned to earth, Yuuri fell onto Viktor in exhaustion still buried inside him.  Thoughts of times past filled his mind and he welcomed them with open arms.  Seeing Viktor’s beautiful blue eyes for the first time after the wreck, the time he spent with him while he recovered from mono.  The phone call when Viktor expressed his doubt at earning the editor-in-chief position.  Viktor confessing his love for him had another tear escape him and pooling onto Viktor’s chest.  The first time he made love to Viktor and how his body hummed for hours after they decided to call it a night.  The reassuring and loving hug from Viktor when he returned from Japan after his father’s heart attack.  The way Viktor kissed every inch of his body when he realized how much weight he’d gained, how beautiful he made him feel despite new stretch marks.  The tears in Viktor’s eyes when he walked down the aisle.  It left him with one thought that overpowered them all.

Yuuri was the luckiest man on earth.

“I love you, Viktor,” he whispered, lifting his head, “I am the luckiest man to ever walk the planet.”

“No, Love,” Viktor retorted, “We’re the luckiest for eternity now that we have each other forever.”

Yuuri nodded, kissing Viktor goodnight before falling into a blissful sleep.

 

 


	3. A Day In the Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few months have passed since the wedding with everyone falling back into routine.
> 
> “How are you? How’s married life treating you?” Vince asked.
> 
> “I didn’t think it would be this much of a difference,” Yuuri confessed, “It’s like I’ve fallen in love with him all over again and fallen hard.”
> 
> “That’s the way it was with my Mia and me,” he said, “Enjoy every minute of it. Before you know it, you’ll be celebrating thirty years together.”
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one has been a long time coming, but it took awhile to come together. I finally got it to the point I like it and it's ready to share! 
> 
> There really aren't any notes in this. Just an enjoy and hope you like their slice of life.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

His alarm had just been snoozed when he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and pull him closer.  Sighing in contentment, Yuuri melted against the toned body behind his.  He was about to close his eyes and doze until the alarm went off again, but a tap on his hand changed his plans.

“What do you think about this one?” Viktor asked, holding his phone a few inches in front of Yuuri’s face.

Viktor had mentioned he wished to get their favorite pictures from their honeymoon framed and wanted Yuuri’s opinion on the selection.  Though Yuuri assured him whatever he chose was fine with him, Viktor insisted it was a joint decision.  Focusing on the screen in front of him, Yuuri smiled when he made out the blurred image.

“The sound was thunderous,” Yuuri said, remembering when they visited the monstrous waterfalls.

“It was, but absolutely beautiful,” Viktor stated.

“Yeah,” he agreed.

“You were more beautiful,” Viktor said.

“Was?” Yuuri asked jokingly, rolling over to face him.

“Were, are, will always be,” he declared, giving Yuuri a soft kiss, “Good morning, Love.”

“We did all that backward,” Yuuri teased, “but it’s ok.  Good morning.  Sleep well?”

“I always do when you’re in my arms,” Viktor said.

“Ditto.”

“Tell me about the day you have planned,” Viktor said.

He listened to Yuuri go through his agenda, stopping him a couple times to ask questions.  Since returning from their honeymoon, they talked about the days they had ahead of them.  Spending every possible minute together, they had lunch together most days and Viktor loved it.  He always missed Yuuri when they were separated, but it had grown almost unbearable since marrying. 

“Since it’s a short day, I’m going to pick Mirren up around two and get Benji after school ends,” Yuuri informed him.

Viktor smiled and kissed Yuuri on the tip of his nose.  He loved spending time with his niece and nephew, thinking it prepared them for their own children they’d be blessed with in the future.  He offered to take the children so often that Sasha teased she was waiting for the day Viktor requested they stay permanently.  Viktor scoffed each time she mentioned it, but he found the thought appealing. 

Banging on the door interrupted their cuddle time, and Viktor rolled his eyes.  He promised to drive Yuri to school for his first day since he was a bundle of anxiety. He didn’t mind, however, and was overtly proud of his brother. 

 _“If you want breakfast_ ,” Yuri shouted through the closed door, _“get your ass out of bed!”_

“What did you make?” Viktor yelled back.

_“French toast.”_

“Be out in a minute!” Viktor exclaimed before kissing Yuuri briefly, “I guess that’s our cue.”

Viktor rose from the bed and dressed quickly, leaving his dress shirt on a hanger lest he got syrup on it and his tie.  He didn’t usually care for French toast, but since Yuri came up with his own recipe for bread, Viktor had fallen in love with the dish.  Each time Yuri mentioned it, Viktor found his motivation to get ready for the day.

“You know he does this on purpose,” Yuuri said, still lounging in bed while watching Viktor dart around the room, “Cufflinks are on the dresser.”

“I know he does, and I’m ok with it,” Viktor said, grinning at him before leaving the room.

The smell of cinnamon hit Viktor the minute he opened the door, making his mouth water with anticipation.  While he thought Yuri had the skills to succeed in the restaurant world now, Viktor agreed he needed formal training.  Though they argued about the cost over the summer, Viktor mentioned he was more than happy footing the bill if it made Yuri happy.  When Yuri replied he’d forever be in his brother’s debt, Viktor thought a meal here and there was a perfect trade-off.

“That smells delicious,” Viktor said, pouring a cup of coffee.

“Instead of cinnamon in the bread, I made a new syrup,” Yuri stated, “I want to play around with breakfast foods more often.”

“Good deal,” Viktor said, “I’m a willing guinea pig.  Where’s Otabek?”

“His place,” he grumbled, “He said I wouldn’t sleep if he was here, so he stayed home.”

“He’s right, you know,” Viktor said.

“I hate it when he’s right,” Yuri muttered, drumming his fingers on the countertop while waiting for the timer to go off.

“Yuri?” Viktor asked, waiting for him to look up, “It’ll be ok.  You’re going to knock their socks off with how much talent you have already.”

“I have to be humble,” Yuri replied, “They’re the experts, not me.”

“Look at my baby bro,” Viktor cooed, laughing when Yuri hurled a dishcloth at him, “You’ve grown up on me, kiddo.  Remember your first day of school after you came to live with me?”

“God, I was a wreck then,” Yuri said, reminiscing.

“You had every reason to be,” Viktor declared, “but you’ve put all that behind you.  You don’t know how proud I am of you.”

“Enough of that mushy shit,” Yuri said, placing the serving dish on the table, “Dig in.”

Yuuri came into the kitchen minutes later and thanked Yuri for breakfast.  They chatted about their days ahead of them while they ate.  Yuuri was grateful for his short work day along with spending time with Benji and Mirren until Viktor arrived home.  Viktor had meeting after meeting along with budgeting to set up for the next quarter, and he wasn’t looking forward to his day.

“I’m really nervous,” Yuri admitted, “What if everyone has a headstart on me?  What if I bomb?”

“From this French toast I’d say you aren’t going to bomb,” Viktor said, taking another bite before continuing, “You’re going to do great, Yuri.  Remember what your examiner told you when you had your test at Williams?”

“’You have innate natural talent,’” Yuri said, disguising his voice to sound like the portly man, “I don’t know.”

“You’re going to knock ‘em dead, kiddo,” Viktor said, confused by Yuri’s look of mortification.

“You don’t say that to someone feeding people, Love,” Yuuri reminded him.

“Oh,” Viktor said, remembering their talk about Yuri’s fear of poisoning everyone, “Sorry.  You’re going to do great, Yuri.  I just know it.”

After talking about what to do with Benji and Mirren that evening, Yuuri kissed Viktor goodbye and left for work.  He wanted to get to his clients before morning rush hour traffic hit so he could spend more time with the kids.  When Viktor learned of his reasoning, he smiled and thought about Yuuri hurrying home to spend time with their own children.

“Ready?” Yuri asked, slinging a bag over his shoulder.

“Let me refill my coffee. Then we’ll be good to go.”

 

* * *

 

“So this semester I have to take classes on introduction to the kitchen, food safety, basic cooking and simple meal planning.  I’ve been doing this for over a year now!” Yuri exclaimed in frustration.

“Think of how easy it will be then.  You can wow your instructors with your knowledge and earn an easy grade,” Viktor said.

“It’s pass or fail only, Viktor,” he stated.

“Then you’ll pass with flying colors.”

“You are so full of shit this morning it’s coming out of your ears,” Yuri mumbled, pulling out his phone when it vibrated.

 _I hope you have a kickass day._  
_I’ll be there to pick you up after classes._  
_Tell me all about it then._  
_I love you and I’ll miss you._  
_O_

Yuri smiled when he read the message, feeling warmth rush through him.  He and Otabek had only been dating for a little over two months, but it seemed like forever.  They still had to work on their communication and grow as a couple, but Yuri thought their relationship couldn’t be any better at that point. 

“Otabek?” Viktor asked, tapping the edge of Yuri’s phone.

“Yeah,” he replied, “He told me to have a good day.”

“That’s all?” Viktor questioned, urging him to elaborate.

“That he’ll see me later and he loves me,” Yuri answered, “You were right, you know.”

“I’m right about a great many things,” Viktor stated, laughing when Yuri swatted his arm, “What am I right about now?”

“It’s great being in love.”

“Yes, it is,” he agreed, “and you haven’t seen anything yet.  Just wait.”

 

* * *

 

Once they reached the culinary institute, Viktor wished Yuri a great first day.  He was calmer after a conversation to distract him on the car ride.  They discussed Otabek and what they had planned to do in the upcoming weekend.  Yuri divulged they were going to spend the weekend together since Otabek would be starting school that Monday.  When Viktor asked about their plans, Yuri told him they were leaving the weekend open and do whatever came to mind.  Viktor loved the idea.

“I’ll see you later tonight,” Viktor said as Yuri got out of the car, “You can tell me everything that happened then.”

“If Benji doesn’t kidnap me first,” Yuri teased, grinning brightly, “I have to go.  See ya later, old man.”

“See ya, brat!” Viktor yelled after him before the door slammed shut.

Traffic was horrendous and Viktor knew he was going to be late for work, but he would never tell Yuri.  Being there for Yuri’s first day was more important than being on time that morning.  Calling Sasha to let her know he’d be late, Viktor cursed when she told him one of his meetings had been bumped up.

“How bumped up are we talking?” Viktor asked.

 _“Like ten minutes from now_ ,” she replied, _“How far away are you?”_

“Depending on if traffic clears up, thirty minutes maybe,” he stated, “Can you see if we can push it back an hour?”

_“I’ll ask, but I doubt the president is going to go for it.”_

“President?” he inquired, “Ah shit.  I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

With a sigh, he ended the phone call and tossed the device onto the seat next to him.  What had started out as a pleasant Monday was quickly turning into a nightmare.

 

* * *

 

“Hey Vince!  How’s it going?” Yuuri asked as he walked into the shop. 

He was always in his element each time he visited, often paying attention to the monitors hawking the newest games coming out.  The owner would tease him and tell him he was worse than his teenage customers, but Yuuri didn’t mind.  He was known as a diehard gamer and wouldn’t have it any other way.  He got along with everyone that worked at the establishment, and he often debated the finer points of games while working on their network.

“Yuuri!” the owner exclaimed, “How’s my favorite tech guru?”

“I’m your only tech guru,” Yuuri teased, smiling at their inside joke, “It’s that time again.”

“She’s ready,” Vince said, referring to his computer system, “How are you?  How’s married life treating you?”

“I didn’t think it would be this much of a difference,” Yuuri confessed, “It’s like I’ve fallen in love with him all over again and fallen hard.”

“That’s the way it was with my Mia and me,” he said, “Enjoy every minute of it.  Before you know it, you’ll be celebrating thirty years together.”

“That’s right,” Yuuri said, “Happy late anniversary.  Did you do anything special?”

Vince told Yuuri about the dinner cruise they went on in the bay and dancing into the wee hours of the morning.  Yuuri always thought Vince a hopeless romantic and asked him for tips often.  After tweaking it to something of his own, Yuuri always told Vince how it went and to thank him repeatedly.

“Speaking of special, how did Viktor like the framed picture you had ordered?”

“I have to pick it up this afternoon,” Yuuri said, “He ordered a few as well so I’m going to get them while I’m there.”

They continued to chat about work and their home lives, Yuuri listening intently when Vince mentioned his newest grandchild.  When he showed him a picture of the six-week-old girl, Yuuri felt a faint pang in his heart.

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered.

“Isn’t she?  You should hear the set of lungs she has on her,” Vince said, smiling at Yuuri and tapping his head lightly with the picture, “Pretty soon this will be you.”

“I can’t wait,” Yuuri said, looking at the image again.

“Take your time.  You’ve been married how many months now?”

Yuuri chuckled and returned to work.  He loved spending time with Vince, but he found his mind jumping ahead in the day until he could hold Mirren in his arms while tickling her belly.  Vowing to be patient until the time arrived, Yuuri finished with the updates and headed to his next client.

His visits with Jessica proved to be repentant as of lately.  She insisted on apologizing to Yuuri for being late to the wedding venue each time she saw him.  While he had told her that was in the past, it still made her feel horrible.

“Jessica,” he started, “It’s been almost three months.  I know you don’t hate me and I don’t hate you.  We’re still friends.”

The smile Yuuri gave Jessica appeased her for the time being, and she gave him a warm hug.  Her computer was in desperate need of a replacement, and he jotted down parts to build her a new one.  After asking her if there was anything in particular she wanted to be added to it, he finalized the list and made his way to the Italian bakery.

 

* * *

 

Tapping his forehead against his desk, Viktor didn’t know how his day could get any worse, but he didn’t want to challenge the powers that be to answer that question.  His three meetings had turned into five since more questions had arisen instead of resolutions.  Not only was he required to attend all of them, but his department had an abundant of deadlines to meet that week.  He wanted to be involved in the work his floor was immersed in, cheering them when things got tough and guiding them when they hit a roadblock.  The meetings this early in the week didn’t bode well, and he wondered how he was going to make it through the week.

The argument and subsequent write-up for Jim hadn’t helped that morning either.  Viktor had finally tired of his mediocre work and decided to talk to him about it.  After calling him into his office, Viktor could tell Jim’s arrogance was going to be a problem.  He thought himself untouchable, and Viktor needed to take him down a notch.  Talking to him was almost like talking to a brick wall, so Viktor decided to write him up.  It was the first time he’d had to take disciplinary action with one of his employees.  He was known as an easygoing boss and if his anger was directed at an employee, they had taken advantage of the situation. 

Word circulated quickly that Jim had been written up, Viktor assuming the rumors attached to it came from Jim.  It seemed to backfire on him since most had worked with Viktor for years and knew better.  He listened to them in amusement, but they irritated him at the same time.  There had never been discord on his floor until now.  It made his Monday even worse.

Resting his head on the desk, Viktor grabbed his phone from the surface when it vibrated.  He wanted to hurl it out the window since he had multiple calls and texts that day so far, but when he saw who was contacting him, he smiled.

 _Hey._  
_How is your day going?_  
_I’m going to visit Sophia and then pick Mirren up._  
_Would you like anything special for dinner tonight?_  
_**Yuuri**_

 _Hey yourself._  
_My day has been straight out of a horror novel._  
_I’ll tell you about it tonight._  
_I think Yuri mentioned he was going to make dinner._  
_I’ll text him and find out._  
_I’m going to need Yuuri time tonight._  
_~V_

 _I’m sorry, Love._  
_Hopefully you won’t have to work too long._  
_I’m going to pick up the pictures from the craft store on the way home._  
_Maybe the kids can help me hang them up_  
_**Yuuri**_

_Please don’t give Mirren a hammer.  
~V_

_Plastic hammer, Love._  
_I already picked up a toy tool kit from the store._  
_I’ll let you get back to it._  
_Love you._  
_**Yuuri**_

_Love you more.  
_ _~V_

“I know that look,” Sasha said as she entered the office, “Yuuri?”

“Yeah.  He’s going to be here soon to get Mirren,” Viktor said.

“Hopefully it won’t be when you’re in a meeting.  I think you could use seeing him for a few minutes.”

“My next meeting starts in fifteen minutes,” he said, “Remind me again why I do this?”

“It’s because you love your employees,” Sasha answered, “You’ve had bad days, but in the past two years this is the worst day you’ve had.  I think that’s pretty good.”

“You’re right,” Viktor agreed, “Today just sucks.”

“You’ll have days like today.  You just have to get through them,” she said, “Besides, you get to spend time with your favorite niece and nephew.”

“My only niece and nephew,” Viktor muttered, looking up at her suddenly, “unless you’re trying to tell me something.”

“No,” Sasha said suddenly, unamused.

“You sure?”

“I’m sure, Viktor,” she said, walking toward to door, “I’ll let you get back to work.”

“I wouldn’t mind another niece or nephew,” he said as she left the office.

“Shut up, Viktor.”

“How about twins?” he yelled.

“Shut up, Viktor!”

 

* * *

 

Yuuri’s visit with Sophia at the bakery took longer than he had expected, but he didn’t mind. He loved hearing about her childhood in Italy and trying her new creations.  Trying a new carrot cake recipe this time, Yuuri thought he was in heaven when he took a bite.  He loved being her guinea pig and was more than happy to try new recipes.  When he told her he hadn’t disliked any of her cakes, Sophia smiled and patted his cheek.

“This is why you and Viktor are my favorites,” she said, “Take it with you.  On the house, dear.”

“We’ll have it for dessert tonight,” Yuuri said, smiling back, “Yuri is making dinner tonight.  Did I tell you today was his first day of classes?”

They chatted a bit longer about Yuri and Williams Culinary before Yuuri had to leave.  Giving Sophia a hug and a kiss on the cheek, Yuuri climbed into his car with cake box in hand.  He was almost ready to pull into traffic when he received a call from the craft store telling him his and Viktor’s orders were available for pickup anytime after three that afternoon.  After thanking the clerk, Yuuri hung up and headed for Integral.

He walked into the daycare center around naptime and winced when he heard the disgruntled whines from several children. He’d never visited during that time of day but figured it wouldn’t be an easy task getting them to rest all at once.  He tiptoed into the daycare center, trying not to draw attention to himself.  All was for naught however when Mirren shifted her head and saw him.

“Unca Yuuri!” she shrieked happily, trying to climb to her feet.

“Lay down, Mirren,” he said quietly.

One of the daycare workers wound through the sea of mats and helped Mirren up, trying to quiet her when she talked loudly.  Yuuri found it adorable and his heart melted when he thought about how happy Mirren was to see him.  She had a special place in his heart, often times babbling incoherently while he was working on a computer or sitting quietly with him while he read her book after book.  Sasha teased him that her daughter was his shadow, and Yuuri had to agree. 

“Unca Yuuri!” she shouted when she reached him, throwing her arms around his legs and hugging him awkwardly.

“Let’s quiet down so the other kids can rest, Mirren,” Yuuri whispered, scooping her into his arms, “Want to go see Mommy and Unca Viktor?”

“Mommy!”

After checking Mirren out, Yuuri headed for the elevator.  When he reached the editing floor, the tension could be felt the minute he stepped out of the car.  Viktor had mentioned it wasn’t going to be the best of days, but Yuuri didn’t fathom it would be this bad.

“Yuuri.”

He looked toward Viktor’s office and saw Sasha standing in the doorway.  Letting Mirren down, Yuuri smiled when she squealed happily and ran to her mother.  Once he reached the office, Yuuri frowned when he realized Viktor wasn’t there.

“He got called up to the president’s office,” Sasha said when she saw the perplexity on his face.

“I could wait for him,” Yuuri offered.

“You might be waiting a while,” she said, “He has a budgeting meeting right after seeing the president.  Would you like me to pass on a message?”

“I have a better idea,” he said, smiling softly.

Picking Mirren up, Yuuri handed Sasha his phone and asked her to take a picture.  He helped Mirren hold up two fingers in a peace sign and did the same, telling Mirren to smile before Sasha snapped the picture.  Taking his phone back from Sasha, he grinned when he saw how well the image turned out. 

“Let’s send this to Unca Viktor,” he told Mirren, quickly typing out a message and sending the text.

The sounds of vibration could be heard from the other side of the room, Yuuri chuckling when he realized Viktor left his phone on his desk again.  He thought the timing would be perfect.  Viktor never liked to be called to the president’s office nor attend meetings, so seeing the text when he returned would brighten his mood.

“Hey Sasha?  Can you do something for me?” he asked.

“Almost anything, Yuuri,” she replied.

“Can you give this to him for me?” Yuuri inquired, kissing Sasha on the cheek before turning to the door, “We’ll see you later tonight.”

“Have fun!” Sasha exclaimed, “Love you, Doodlebug!”

“We always do,” Yuuri said, looking at Mirren seconds later, “Ready to get this show on the road?”

 

* * *

 

Viktor was fuming by the time he returned to the office.  The president wanted to cut his proposed budget by a third, which would mean a drop in quality along with morale.  The woman was known as a hard sell but would listen to whatever argument one had when they approached her.  He invited her to the meeting and outlined the budget in detail, offering explanations how each decision would ultimately save the company man-hours and raise profits.  After hearing Viktor’s presentation, the president gave the budget her approval.

The minute he stepped off the floor he was swamped with fires to put out.  The printing floor had gone down yet again.  They were in desperate need of a new machine, but the board didn’t want to shell the funds out for one.  Trudging back up to the president’s office, Viktor begged her to reconsider the decision.  It put his floor behind terribly and they would miss countless deadlines.  Telling Viktor she’d think about it, she dismissed him.

The mainframe in the building had gone down as well while he was in his latest meeting and no one could access manuscripts.  He had harped at his employees about printing them out since this was always a possibility, but his employees opted not to.  Gathering everyone on his floor together, Viktor informed them that printing manuscripts was not negotiable any longer unless they were downloaded to personal devices.  He ended the impromptu meeting amid groans and returned to his office.

Flopping into his chair when he reached it, Viktor tilted his head back and sighed.  It was only two in the afternoon, and he had at least another four hours to go.  The day wasn’t getting any better, and he didn’t want to go home to Yuuri in a terrible mood.  He was thinking of memories that made him happy when he heard the buzzing of his phone on the surface of his desk.  Picking the device up, he read the text and smiled when he saw the picture.

 _We love you and hope your day gets better.  
_ _**Yuuri**_

 

* * *

 

“Uncle Yuuri, is Uncle Viktor in trouble?”

Yuuri looked down and saw concern etched on Benji’s face.  He had been with him when he picked up the framing from the store. When the clerk brought the order from the back, Yuuri knew it had to have been a mistake.

“We didn’t order that many,” Yuuri said.

“You said Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov, correct?” the clerk asked, watching Yuuri nod, “These are all his.  Seventeen pieces for a grand total of $942.73.”

“You’re kidding me,” Yuuri gasped.

“No, he said he wanted the best for his wedding photos.”

Yuuri sighed and pulled his card out, handing it to the clerk.  He knew that Viktor loved extravagance, especially when it had anything to do with their wedding.  This was ridiculous, however.  Yuuri couldn’t justify spending that much on framing.  He had a hard enough time deciding to pay sixty dollars getting Viktor’s gift framed.

“He’s not in trouble, Benji,” Yuuri said, smiling at him, “He just did something silly.  Can you hand me a nail?”

Benji didn’t hear the last of Yuuri’s request over Mirren hammering on the coffee table, but quickly figured out what he needed.  He loved helping anyone that asked for it and basked in the praise given. When the opportunity arose to help Yuuri, Benji didn’t hesitate before agreeing.

“That’s good,” Benji said once Mirren stopped with her racket, “It’s no fun being in trouble.”

They chatted for a while longer as they hung up a few pictures around the house.  Viktor ordered so many Yuuri didn’t know where they were going to put them all.  The sixth picture had just been hung when the front door opened revealing Yuri and Otabek.  Knowing Yuuri lost his help for the night, he smiled and nodded when Benji looked at him in askance.

“Go ahead,” he said, “I know you’ve been waiting for them.”

Benji ran toward the door and hugged Yuri tightly, only breaking away to embrace Otabek.  It had been weeks since he’d seen his friends and he missed them dearly.  Yuri and Otabek explained to him that they’d be going to school soon and were going to be busy, but they’d make time for him as much as possible.  Even though it saddened Benji, he understood.

“What’s up, Benji?” Otabek said, smiling as he bent down and hugged him.

“I’m helping Uncle Yuuri hang pictures.  He said Uncle Viktor bought too many,” he revealed.

“How many did he order?” Yuri asked.

“Seventeen,” Yuuri answered.

“Are you fuc—” he started, pausing when he looked at Benji, “Seventeen pictures?  Why does he need that many?”

The words were barely out of Yuri’s mouth when Mirren shrieked and ran toward the doorway, barreling into Viktor when he walked inside.  Scooping her into his arms, he blew raspberries on her tummy as he walked into the living room.  Sitting on the couch when he reached it, Viktor bounced Mirren on his knee and looked at Yuri.

“I need seventeen because it’s a once in a lifetime event,” Viktor replied, “I want to gaze lovingly at the memories anytime I wish.”

“We’ll talk about how much it cost later,” Yuuri said when he joined him, giving him a short yet sweet kiss, “How did the rest of your day go?”

Everyone chatted about their respective days but were more interested in hearing about Yuri’s first day at school.  Yuri’s excitement was apparent when he became animated describing his classes and the people in it.  He loved everything about the day but one thing.

“They won’t let me wear my gloves,” he stated, “I knew they wouldn’t because it’s a health hazard, but I hoped they might.”

“Are you going to be alright without them?” Viktor asked seriously.

“I have to be.  I don’t have a choice,” Yuri stated, “I just hope no one asks about my scars.”

They continued conversing until Yuri announced he needed to start dinner, leaving the room with Otabek and Benji in tow.  Viktor watched Mirren happily bang her hammer on the table while he rubbed lazy circles on the palm of Yuuri’s hand.  He was glad the day was over, he was glad he was home.

“Today was hell,” Viktor groaned, sitting back and pulling Yuuri closer, “It was a Murphy’s Law kind of day.”

“What can go wrong did?”

“You got it,” he said, kissing the side of Yuuri’s neck, “You don’t know how much I missed you today. Sorry I had to miss lunch.  The machine on the printing floor broke.”

“It’s ok.  We’ll make it up tomorrow,” Yuuri said.

They talked about their days while cuddling until they were called to dinner.  Yuri had outdone himself that night by making Hiroko’s katsudon recipe.  He had begged her the entire summer for the recipe, and she had only relented when she walked him through the steps and considered the dish a success.  Yuuri laughed while watching them, but was happy when his mom handed over a small card with the instructions to Yuri.  He knew Yuri had exceeded her expectations since she didn’t give the recipe to just anyone.

“Oh, this is good, Yura,” Otabek said after his first bite.

“Thanks.  Hiroko showed me tricks to make it better,” he confessed before looking at Yuuri, “Speaking of Hiroko, Williams has a position open for the Japanese cuisine class.  Do you think your mom might be interested?”

“I don’t know,” Yuuri said, “Her English isn’t the best.”

“They have translators for the foreign instructors,” he stated.

“I’ll ask her if she’s interested, but if she has any questions I’m sending her to you,” Yuuri said.

“Deal.  That would be awesome seeing her there every day,” he said, grinning at the thought.

Dinner wrapped up soon after with Yuri and Otabek retreating to his room.  Benji wanted to follow, but Viktor knew they wanted a few minutes of alone time while the others cleaned up the kitchen.  Enlisting Benji’s help distracted him, however.  He was more than happy to wipe the table and counters off.  When Viktor asked if he wanted to help him walk Makkachin, Benji was beside himself with happiness.  The two had formed a bond years ago that had only strengthened over time. 

Yuuri and Mirren returned to the living room after the kitchen was in order.  He had bought some new puzzles he thought she’d enjoy and wanted to share them with her.  He had barely removed them from the drawer when she grabbed one from his hands and tried to pick a piece up.

“Have to take the plastic off first, Mirren,” he said, taking it back from her and removing the film from it, “Here you go.”

Watching her brows furrow in concentration, Yuuri was fascinated by Mirren.  Her focus was amazing for an eighteen-month-old, and he was impressed she knew where many of the pieces went.  Mirren looked to Yuuri when she became frustrated and he helped her out, but she finished the puzzle quicker than he anticipated.

“Kitty!” she exclaimed, holding the puzzle up and pouting when the pieces fell out.

“We can put it back together,” he suggested, smiling at her when she gave him a toothy grin.

The puzzle was reassembled several times before Benji and Viktor returned with Makkachin.  Benji was enthusiastic when he walked through the door, telling Yuuri about his visit with Lacey.  He was fond of the girl across the street, and they scheduled as many playdates as possible with her.  When Yuuri asked when he’d be seeing her next, Benji promptly replied that weekend.

Yuuri selected a well-known children’s movie from the site they streamed from and cast it to the tv.  Sitting on the couch with Viktor, Yuuri waited for Mirren to climb into his lap and watch the film.  Benji informed him it was one they hadn’t seen before and sat next to Viktor. 

They were engrossed for the next hour until the doorbell rang.  Yuri came racing out of his room and answered the door.  Opening it, he grimaced when he saw who it was.

“Oh, it’s just you,” he said, bracing for a smack on his shoulder.

“Just me?” Sasha asked, pushing him playfully, “I’ll show you just me.”

“I’m just messing with you,” Yuri said, giving her a hug and a kiss on her cheek, “How was kidless time?”

“Heaven,” she professed, “You guys spoil me rotten.”

“How would you like to be spoiled rotten this Saturday as well?”

Yuri explained to Sasha the state fair was going to be in full swing that weekend, and he and Otabek wanted to take the kids with them when they went.  She said she didn’t think there would be a problem, but she wanted to talk to Anthony first.  After telling her he understood, Yuri fell on the couch and squished Benji against Viktor.

“Hey!”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Yuri said dramatically, “I didn’t see you there.”

“My turn!” Benji yelled, bouncing up and landing on Yuri moments later.

After telling Yuri to take the roughhousing to the floor, Viktor talked to Sasha about the remainder of the week and everything they would need to do.  Sasha had requested Friday off since it was Anthony’s birthday and was worried with everything going on it would be rescinded.  Viktor told her not to worry, that he would make it happen.

After watching the three tussle on the floor for a while, Sasha called an end to it and told Benji and Mirren to get ready to go home.  Benji groaned and rolled his eyes but listened to his mother.  He hated leaving his best friends since he didn’t know when he’d see them next but knew they’d have fun another time.  Hugs and kisses were passed around with Sasha and her children leaving moments later.

Yuuri and Viktor mentioned they were retiring for the night, wishing Otabek and Yuri a good night.  They took a quick shower together to wash the day away.  The warm water along with Yuuri’s body against his relaxed Viktor and had his mood mellowing.  He couldn’t think of a more perfect way to end a day.

They readied for bed, Yuuri slipping into a simple t-shirt while Viktor donned a pair of pajama bottoms.  Yuuri usually slid into bed first, but Viktor was confused when he sat on the edge of the mattress.

“Everything alright, Love?” he asked, tilting his head when he saw a small package in Yuuri’s hands.

“I had this made for you,” Yuuri said, handing him the wrapped box.

Viktor took it and peeled the paper off.  Opening the box marked fragile, he eased the contents into his hand until he saw a frame emerge.  When he saw the image, his breath caught and his hand flew to his mouth.

In the picture, he and Yuuri were smiling right before their lips met in a kiss.  It wasn’t a proof from the photographer, and he wondered how Yuuri got it.  Sitting on the bed next to him, Viktor kissed him in thanks.

“I love this,” he said quietly, “Where did you get it?”

“Phichit took it at the reception.  I think he took more pictures than the photographer,” Yuuri joked, “You should see how many selfies he has.”

“I bet.  We’ll have to sit down one weekend and go through his phone,” Viktor teased, “But seriously, thank you so much.  This is one of the best gifts I’ve received.”

“You say that with almost everything I give you,” Yuuri muttered.

“I do because it’s true,” he stated, “I want to hang this up tomorrow afternoon when we get home.”

“If there’s room leftover from your pictures,” Yuuri scolded.

“We’ll talk about that tomorrow as well. For now, how about the cuddling I was promised until I fall asleep?”

“That sounds lovely,” Yuuri said, leaning over to turn the light off, plunging the room into darkness.

 


	4. Paper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's and Yuuri's first anniversary has arrived and they vow to make it special.
> 
> “Love?”
> 
> “Huh?”
> 
> “What would you like to do for our first anniversary?”
> 
> Viktor looked at Yuuri expectantly, wondering how he would answer. He wanted to make the day more special than any anniversary they had experienced thus far. Waiting for Yuuri to look at him, he doodled on the pad of paper in front of him.
> 
> “Um…Kovac’s and a movie at home is fine with me,” Yuuri answered.
> 
> “Yuuri, this is our first wedding anniversary. We have to do something out of this world,” Viktor whined.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now begins the time skips for this series. This chapter is about their first anniversary and how they spend it. I gotta throw this in here though:
> 
> **_***SPICY KATSUDON ALERT***_ **
> 
> It's not that spicy, but spicy enough to warrant the warning. Not everyone is into smut and I like to warn them so they can skim it.
> 
> Anywho, no notes for this chapter that need to be explained. I hope you enjoy it, thanks for reading and let me know what you think!
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

“Love?”

“Huh?”

“What would you like to do for our first anniversary?”

Viktor looked at Yuuri expectantly, wondering how he would answer.  He wanted to make the day more special than any anniversary they had experienced thus far.  Waiting for Yuuri to look at him, he doodled on the pad of paper in front of him.

“Um…Kovac’s and a movie at home is fine with me,” Yuuri answered.

“Yuuri, this is our first wedding anniversary.  We have to do something out of this world,” Viktor whined.

“And you say you’re not extra,” he teased, covering Viktor’s hand with his own, “How would you like to celebrate, Love?”

“I was thinking possibly the new Greek restaurant downtown and a night of dancing.  It’s been a while since we went dancing,” Viktor said.

“That sounds nice, but I do have to work the next day,” Yuuri reminded him, “How about we compromise on dinner at a casual dining restaurant and a movie at the theater?”

“Can we go to the Greek restaurant one weekend?  Dancing too?” Viktor asked hopefully.

“Of course, Love,” he said, patting Viktor’s hand, “Of course.”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Sasha!” Viktor yelled over the din on the editing floor, “Will you come here please?”

Sasha excused herself from the small group she was conversing with and headed toward Viktor’s office.  Walking past him, she sat in the chair Viktor gestured to. 

“Whatever it is,” she said when he leaned against his desk, “I didn’t do it.”

“What?” he asked cluelessly before shaking his head, “No, you’re not in trouble.  I need your advice.”

“Ok,” Sasha said.

“Yuuri’s and my first anniversary is next week, and I want to get him the best gift ever.  I’m coming up blank,” Viktor explained.

“And you want my help,” she said.

“And I need your help,” Viktor corrected, giving her a lopsided smile, “I’m usually good at gift giving.”

“First anniversary…” she said, looking at the ceiling as she thought, “Well, the modern gift is a clock.”

“Getting my husband a clock?” Viktor asked, unamused.

“Anthony got a jewelry box with a clock in it for our first anniversary.  It’s so beautiful,” she said, digging her phone out to show him a picture.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Viktor said, “but I can’t give him a jewelry box.”

“No, I don’t recommend that,” Sasha said, chuckling, “Hey! What time did you get married last year?”

“Two in the afternoon, why?”

“Set it for the time you got married and leave the batteries out,” Sasha suggested, “I can’t think of anything more romantic.”

“That’s perfect!” Viktor exclaimed, “You’re a genius.”

“I’ll send you a bill,” she said, standing up and grinning when Viktor kissed her cheek.

“Even better, I’ll take you out for lunch later this week,” Viktor offered.

“Deal.”

“Thanks, Sasha.  Time to get back to work,” he said, returning to his desk chair.

Pulling his laptop toward him, Viktor spent the next hour looking at clocks of all shapes and designs. He was grateful for the lack of work that allowed him to research his options, but he couldn’t decide on a specific piece.  After bookmarking several, Viktor closed his laptop to make his rounds of the floor.

 

* * *

 

_“Hi, Baby Boy.  How are you?”_

Yuuri smiled when he heard her voice.  It had been a few weeks since he’d seen his mother and he missed her.  Though they only lived an hour away now, it was difficult to get time to visit his parents.  While they talked on the phone several times a week, it wasn’t the same.

“I’m good, Mom.  How are you?” he asked.

_“I’m well.  What has you calling?”_ she inquired.

It was unusual for Yuuri to call in the middle of the day, but he had a question lingering in his mind for weeks now.  He had thought about it multiple times and asked several people for their input, but he was still uncertain as what to get Viktor for their anniversary.  Knowing his mother, she’d help him with the perfect gift.

“I don’t know what to get Viktor for our anniversary,” he blurted out, “I’ve been thinking and asked just about everyone I know, but I still can’t think of anything that says Viktor.  I thought maybe you could help me come up with something.”

_“Well, do you want to keep it traditional or something from your heart?”_ Hiroko asked.

“I’d like to do both if possible.”

_“Paper is the gift for the first year,”_ she explained, _“Your father gave me a poem he wrote on parchment paper.  Such a touching gift.”_

“I don’t think I have the gift of poetry, Mom,” Yuuri said, “but you have given me an idea.  Thanks, Mom.”

_“Anytime, Baby Boy.  Now tell me how you’ve been since we last talked.”_

They chatted for a while longer until Viktor came home, kissing Yuuri on the cheek before disappearing into the bedroom.  Smiling softly, he said goodbye to his mother and grabbed his laptop.  Pulling up a popular search engine, he got to work while Viktor took a shower.

 

* * *

 

His eyes fluttered open, a hum of contentment breaking free from him.  He awoke to soft kisses sprinkled on his neck and chest, thinking there was no better way to be eased from sleep.  He was looking forward to the day, but not as much to see where their morning was headed.

“Morning,” Yuuri whispered.

“Happy anniversary,” Viktor said, kissing Yuuri’s upper chest.

“Happy anniversary,” Yuuri repeated, “I love waking up like this.”

“Then I think you’re going to enjoy this morning,” Viktor said, “May I make love to you?”

“I’d love that,” Yuuri said, opening his arms.

Viktor leaned down and Yuuri wrapped his arms around his neck, kissing him deeply yet hinting at the sweetness they both loved.  Resting on his outstretched arms, Viktor broke the kiss and looked down at Yuuri, smiling at him with such love.  Removing the sheet that separated them, Viktor sat back and steepled his fingers together in front of his lips.

“I never tire of seeing you, Love,” Viktor confessed as he took in Yuuri’s bare form.

“And I you,” Yuuri said, smirking at him, “That’s your hint to lose the boxers.”

Viktor chuckled and stood, shimmying the offending garment down his legs.  Stepping out of them, Viktor waited for Yuuri’s eyes to sweep down his body, finally resting on his hardness.  Though they made love a few days earlier, this time meant so much more to Viktor since it was their anniversary.

Rejoining Yuuri on the bed, Viktor laid on his side and ran his hand along Yuuri’s inner thigh.  The chills it elicited made him smile, the bobbing of Yuuri’s cock feeding the hunger within him.  He wanted Yuuri more than anything, but he wanted to cherish this time. 

Tracing a finger up Yuuri’s hard length, Viktor sat up and settled himself between Yuuri’s legs.  He kneaded Yuuri’s hips before taking him in his mouth, loving the gasp escaping his husband.  The fingers thrust into his hair showed Yuuri’s excitement and urged him on.  Taking all of Yuuri’s cock in his mouth, Viktor pressed his tongue against the hardness as he made his way back up.  He continued lavishing Yuuri’s cock with the attention he thought it deserved, driving Yuuri out of his mind.  Viktor didn’t want Yuuri coming just yet, so he squeezed the base when he felt Yuuri’s legs tremble.

“No fair,” Yuuri whined.

“I have a better idea,” Viktor said after releasing him, “Sit up.”

Yuuri did as instructed and raised a brow when Viktor laid down.  When Viktor refused him when he tried to lay down next to him, Yuuri frowned.  He was about to voice his confusion, but Viktor took his hand and pressed his lips on Yuuri’s knuckles.

“Lay on top of me, Love,” Viktor ordered, “Ass in my face.”

“Are you going to rim me again?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

“Nope, something we’ve never done,” he promised.

Yuuri followed Viktor’s urging and climbed on top of him, moaning when he felt a soft bite on his ass.  The view afforded him the perfect view of Viktor’s cock and he swirled his tongue around the head.  Taking the tip in his mouth, Yuuri gingerly grasped Viktor’s cock with his hand and began to pump it.

“You know how I like it,” Viktor said tersely.

When Yuuri felt his cock surrounded by wet warmth, he thought he was going to go out of his mind.  The angle was different than he’d ever experienced and Viktor was able to take him deeper than he had before.  He whimpered as the sensation rushed through him, stimulating Viktor even more if the stifled groan he emitted. 

Yuuri focused all his attention on Viktor’s pleasure, but the throbbing between his legs was becoming too much to bear.  After one hard pull from Viktor’s mouth, Yuuri saw white.  The planet ceased to exist and he was shot among the stars as his orgasm coursed through his body.  He couldn’t control his moaning and fought to keep Viktor’s cock in his mouth, but it was all for naught.  He let him go with a pop right before Viktor came, shooting ropes of come on his face.  Scrunching his face, Yuuri waited for Viktor to stop grunting before opening his eyes.

“Vkusno,” Yuuri said, licking his lips.

“I think someone needs to clean up a little bit,” Viktor said, chuckling, “Sorry.”

“It’s alright.  That’s something we’ve never done,” Yuuri stated.

“Tandem blowjobs?”

“That and you coming on my face,” Yuuri said.

Viktor laughed and tapped Yuuri’s thigh, waiting for him to lay on the mattress.  Disappearing into the bathroom, he returned moments later with a wet washcloth and cleaned Yuuri’s face, dropping kisses on damp skin.  Once Viktor reached his mouth, their tongues mingled along with the taste of each other. 

“I have to agree with you,” Viktor whispered, “Vkusno.  I have a request.”

“Anything, Love,” Yuuri said, lifting his hand and sprinkling kisses on top of it.

“You don’t even know what I’m going to ask,” he deadpanned, “Can I ride you?”

Yuuri’s eyes widened as the words sunk in.  It had been a while since Viktor asked and he loved the feeling of it, loved feeling himself buried within him.  Nodding exuberantly, Yuuri reached over to the bedside table, but Viktor beat him to it.  Digging in the drawer, he located a bottle of lube.  He sat back on his heels and smiled at Yuuri.

“Do you want to do it or do you want to watch?” Viktor asked.

“Watch,” Yuuri replied quickly.

After switching places on the bed, Viktor stacked the pillows behind him and leaned back.  Bending his knees and spreading his legs, he reached down and pushed against his opening with a finger.  He saw Yuuri’s eyes grow larger and cock twitch in anticipation. 

Lifting the bottle off the bed, he squeezed an ample amount on his fingers and set about loosening himself.  He was impatient, however, and hissed when he pushed his finger in too quickly.  After a look of sympathy from his husband, Viktor took his time, slowly readying himself to feel Yuuri in him. 

“Do you want some help?” Yuuri asked when Viktor tried rushing again.

“Yes, please,” he agreed.

Yuuri scooted up until he was between Viktor’s legs, thanking him when he held the bottle out for him.  Slathering his fingers with the gel, Yuuri slid a finger next to Viktor’s two, easing it in gently.  Their hands worked together as one as they plunged deeper into Viktor. 

“Another one,” Viktor begged.

“Are you sure?” Yuuri asked hesitantly.

“Please,” he whimpered, “Just be gentle.”

Yuuri complied and gently slipped another finger into Viktor, pushing into him with as much care as possible.  He felt Viktor spread his fingers slightly, the low moan escaping him causing his cock to stir. 

“I need you now,” Viktor pleaded.

After removing his fingers, Viktor flipped them without warning, Yuuri landing flat on his back.  Grinning as he hovered over him, Viktor centered himself over Yuuri’s cock and took him in a single motion.  The feeling always amazed him and he didn’t realize how much he missed it. 

Rocking slowly, Viktor placed his hands on Yuuri’s chest and braced himself.  Yuuri removed Viktor’s hands and clasped them tightly, letting him steady himself.  Lifting himself before falling back onto Yuuri, Viktor tossed his head back and continued to ride him.  He felt every ridge on Yuuri’s cock, felt each spasm inside him.  Just when he thought it couldn’t get any better, he shifted and moaned when the tip of Yuuri’s cock brushed against his prostate.

Viktor let go of Yuuri’s hands and leaned back, trying to get more inside him.  His movements became erratic until Yuuri grabbed his hips, helping Viktor steady himself as he rode him.  When Yuuri lifted his hips each time he crashed down onto him, Viktor felt his orgasm fast approaching.  One final collision into his prostate had him seeing stars.  He was floating among the clouds but aware of Yuuri chasing his own completion.  Thoroughly spent, Viktor fell onto Yuuri, humming when he felt the warmth of Yuuri’s come fill him. 

“Happy anniversary,” Viktor muttered, smiling against Yuuri’s chest.

“Happy anniversary, Love.”

“I think we should do that every anniversary,” he declared.

“I am going to have to agree with you there,” Yuuri said, chuckling while brushing Viktor’s sweat-dampened hair back and kissing his forehead.

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you want to go here?” Viktor asked when they pulled up to the restaurant, “There’s a lot of people here, not very romantic.”

“Viktor, everything is romantic if you’re there.  Sit next to me, hold my hand, smile at me,” Yuuri began, “That’s romantic.”

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor said.

Walking around the front of the car, Viktor opened the door for Yuuri and helped him out.  After a quick kiss, they headed inside and gave their name to be seated.  They chatted about how happy they were that Yuri decided to spend a couple of days at Otabek’s apartment.  Yuri pulled Viktor aside one evening and told him his gift to them was an empty house for two days.  When Viktor said it wasn’t necessary, Yuri disagreed and said he was more than happy to give them space and time to ‘fuck each other’s brains out.’  Viktor laughed at his choice of wording.

They were seated within fifteen minutes and inspected the menus.  Yuuri wanted to try something new since it was a special occasion while Viktor just wanted the chocolate shake for two.  Yuuri promised him they could once they finished their meal.

The conversation was light as they sat side-by-side, hand-in-hand.  Yuuri was on top of the world, beyond belief that he was married to Viktor and they were celebrating their first wedding anniversary.  Viktor was grateful he had found the love of his life in Yuuri. They both agreed they were meant to be.

They grew silent when their meals arrived yet sampling the other’s dinner without hesitation.  They had grown accustomed to sharing whatever was on their plates wherever they went, and most thought it was adorable. 

“I think I like your chicken better than my fish,” Yuuri admitted.

“Do you want to swap?” Viktor asked.

“How about half and half?” Yuuri answered with an inquiry of his own.

Viktor smiled and cut his chicken in half, giving it to Yuuri before taking part of his fish.  They decided to share their side dishes and declared their meal fantastic.  Viktor made sure to save room for dessert since he wanted to share a shake with Yuuri.  When the server brought the large glass to their table, Viktor eagerly rubbed his hands together.

They both agreed the shake was the best they ever had, and Viktor was ecstatic it had a hint of caramel to it.  When Yuuri said he couldn’t taste it, Viktor just stared at him.  They were unable to finish it, however, and had to request to-go cups. 

Their cups were empty by the time they reached the movie theater.  After buying their tickets, they chose to forego the concessions stand and find decent seats. They talked about what they liked best on their date night so far, Yuuri admitting he liked it when Viktor held his hand and Viktor professed to sharing the shake was his favorite.  When the lights dimmed, they grew silent and watched the film.

The movie was one of the best they had ever seen, Yuuri moved to tears by the simplistic beauty of it.  When the lighting returned to the theater and Viktor saw Yuuri’s tear-streaked face, he kissed his cheeks before pecking his lips.  Smiling at him, Viktor helped Yuuri to his feet and they exited the building.

“I take it you liked the movie?” Viktor asked.

“It was so beautiful,” Yuuri declared, “Especially when she found the letter from him confessing how he felt.  I just lost it.”

“You know what else is beautiful?” Viktor questioned.

“What?”

“You,” Viktor said, lifting Yuuri’s hand to kiss it.

“I’m a tear-splotched mess, Viktor,” Yuuri argued.

“You’re absolutely gorgeous, Love,” he countered.

Viktor waited in the hallway for Yuuri to use the bathroom.  Once he emerged, they returned to the car for the ride home.  It was still early in the evening, but Yuuri had been unable to get the day after their anniversary off since it was the time of the month for updates.  On the ride home, they gushed about what a success their date was.

“We’re not done yet, Love,” Viktor said.

“What do you mean?” Yuuri asked.

“I got something for you,” he replied.

“You didn’t have to do that, Viktor,” Yuuri said, “but I got something for you too.”

“I can’t wait,” Viktor said, looking briefly at him to smile, “Can I give you mine first when we get home?”

“Sure.”

It was nearing Yuuri’s bedtime when they returned home, but Yuuri insisted on exchanging gifts before he called it a night.  Viktor retreated to the bedroom for Yuuri’s gift while Yuuri got his from the spot he hid it in the kitchen.  Returning to the living room, Yuuri smiled when he saw Viktor resting on the couch. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to wait until tomorrow?” Yuuri asked, laughing when Viktor mocked horror.

“If I don’t give it to you tonight, it’ll be lost for eternity,” Viktor answered.

“That’s a bit dramatic,” Yuuri teased.

Viktor leaned over and gave Yuuri a kiss when he sat down, handing him the gift bag moments later.  He watched as Yuuri dug through the sea of tissue paper before pulling out a nondescript black box.  Waiting for Yuuri to open it, Viktor fought to contain his excitement when he pulled the item from its velvety casing.

“This is a gorgeous clock, Viktor,” Yuuri said, turning it around to look at it from all sides, “but the batteries are missing.”

“That’s intentional,” Viktor said.

“What am I going to do with a clock that I can’t use?” Yuuri asked in confusion.

“Look at the time,” he answered, “What were you doing at two in the afternoon last year?”

“Getting married,” Yuuri replied in wonder, “You did this?”

“With Sasha’s help.  I wanted to get—”

Viktor was cut off by a passionate kiss, one that held all the love that Yuuri felt for him.  Winding his arms around Yuuri’s waist, Viktor pulled him closer and basked in the feeling brought forth by the simple gesture.  The kiss was sweet and loving, Viktor thinking it better than any other exchanged that day.

“I take it you like it,” Viktor said once they broke apart.

“I love it,” Yuuri gushed, “I don’t think I can top that.”

“I bet you can.”

Yuuri held a small white box with a red bow on it.  Viktor took it and lifted the lid, gasping when he saw a scrapbook inside.  Tracing the edge, he realized it was made from delicate paper.

“’Things We Shared During Our First Year Together,’” Viktor read.

Picking the album up, Viktor flipped through the pages and felt tears well in his eyes with each image he saw.  One was of him sleeping when he fell ill from the flu earlier that year, Yuuri explaining in the caption how much he loved caring for him when he was under the weather.  The two of them helping build a house for a less fortunate family was next.  The delicate handwriting read of how proud Yuuri was of him for thinking of others’ well-being.  As he continued looking through the pages, he saw images of time spent walking Makkachin, talking with his brother, sleeping with Benji and Mirren on either side of him.  When he got to the end, he pulled the piece of paper out and read the short note.

_My heart,  
It’s our first anniversary and I am ecstatic I get to spend it with you.  You’ve made me a much better person and I love the love we have for one another.  I know it’s only going to get better.  I love you with everything that I am._

_Your loving and grateful husband,  
Yuuri_

Viktor felt a tear slip down his cheek and he fought the emotion bubbling within him, but the floodgates proved to be too much.  Pulling Yuuri into his arms, Viktor embraced him while he cried the sweetest tears since their wedding.  The evening was more perfect than he ever imagined.  Once his tears dried, he moved back just enough to rest his forehead on Yuuri’s.

“You know what the best part of our anniversary was?” Viktor asked.

“What?”

“I got to share it with you.”


	5. Disappointment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor's and Yuuri's dream is about to come true, but the unexpected shatters their world.
> 
> _"Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?”_
> 
> Viktor shifted the phone to his other ear and licked his lips. When he saw the number pop up on the screen, his heart skipped a beat before speeding up. He and Yuuri had been waiting for this call for a while and it was finally happening.
> 
> “Yes, this is Viktor,” he said, trying to calm his growing excitement, “How can I help you?”
> 
> _“This is Sharon from the adoption agency. I’m calling to see when you and your husband would be able to sit down with a mother and myself. She has selected your profile to adopt her baby.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've updated this fic and for that I apologize. I hope this chapter makes up for it. 
> 
> This chapter has to do with adoption. I've taken A LOT of liberties with it, so not all of it will be accurate. Other than that, no notes that I'm aware of.
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it and let me know what you think.

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxwritesyoi.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on latest chapters and story progress, or just want to give a shout out! I follow back! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

_“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?”_

Viktor shifted the phone to his other ear and licked his lips.  When he saw the number pop up on the screen, his heart skipped a beat before speeding up.  He and Yuuri had been waiting for this call for a while and it was finally happening.

“Yes, this is Viktor,” he said, trying to calm his growing excitement, “How can I help you?”

_“This is Sharon from the adoption agency.  I’m calling to see when you and your husband would be able to sit down with a mother and myself.  She has selected your profile to adopt her baby.”_

“Seriously?”

Viktor fell into his chair and his jaw dropped.  He hadn’t planned on a child this soon, but his and Yuuri’s dream was about to come true.  Taking a calming breath, Viktor listened to the woman talk.

_“Yes, seriously,”_ she said in amusement, _“She’s unable to meet on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but any other weekday will work.”_

“How about…” Viktor said, trailing off to look at the calendar on his desk, “a week from Wednesday?”

_“Sounds perfect.  See you then.”_

Viktor pressed the end button and sat back in his chair.  He was shocked by the call but in the most pleasant way.  His dreams of children came back full force and he felt his heart swell with love at the thought of his and Yuuri’s child.  Finally coming to his senses, Viktor knew he had to call Yuuri.

“Knock knock.”

Viktor looked at the doorway of his office and saw Sasha standing there, arms laden with manila folders.  After gesturing her inside, he took the stack from her and set them on his desk.  Sasha could tell he wasn’t acting himself and tilted her head in concern.

“What’s up, Viktor?” she questioned.

“I have to tell Yuuri first, but you’re welcome to stay while I call him,” Viktor said.

“Alright.”

Waiting for her to take a seat, Viktor pressed the contact information for Yuuri and put it on speakerphone.  He was so excited to tell his husband about the conversation that had transpired, knowing it would boost Yuuri’s mood tremendously.  Counting the rings, Viktor readied himself to leave a voicemail when the line was finally answered.

_“Hey.”_

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said, smiling as he pictured Yuuri at work, “How’s your day going?”

_“Not bad.  Had a battle of wills with Jessica, but other than that everything is okay.”_

“What did you do?” Viktor asked.

_“She insisted on paying me for a part I already had, but I told her it was pointless.  It was just collecting dust in the closet,”_ Yuuri stated.

“Who won?” he inquired.

_“I did, of course,”_ Yuuri said, Viktor imagining his smile, _“What’s up?  You don’t usually call in the middle of the day.”_

“I got a phone call from the adoption agency,” Viktor relayed, hearing a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line.

_“Yeah?”_ Yuuri asked.

“How would you like to meet with a birth mother and discuss adding a little one to our family?” Viktor asked, grinning when Yuuri gasped.

_“I’d love to,”_ Yuuri said, his voice shaky with happy tears, _“When?  I’ll shift my schedule around.  I wouldn’t miss this for the world.”_

“Next Wednesday at ten.  It’s happening, Love,” he said.

_“I can’t wait,”_ Yuuri whispered, _“I have to get back to work, but we’ll talk more about this when we get home.  Our own child, Viktor.”_

“I know.  I’m excited too,” Viktor agreed, “Love you.”

_“Love you more,”_ Yuuri said, ending the call seconds later.

Viktor set his phone on the surface of the desk and grinned.  Thoughts of a baby filled his mind: watching it come into the world, holding it for the first time, taking it home to live with them.  Sighing in contentment, he jumped when he heard a voice.

“A baby?” Sasha asked, her eyes bright and smile brighter.

“Yep,” he said, cringing when Sasha squealed happily.

“I’m so happy for you!” Sasha exclaimed.

She walked around the corner of his desk and jerked him to his feet.  Hugging him tightly, Sasha reiterated how thrilled she was for them.  She knew how much they wanted to start a family and knew it was meant to be.

“I think you should celebrate,” she declared, “Go out for dinner.  Someplace fancy.”

“La Rue?” Viktor asked.

“Perfect,” she said, “Have fun and let me know if you need anything.  I mean it.”

“Thanks, Sasha.”

He went back to work with his spirits on high.  Thinking about the appointment next week, Viktor couldn’t wait for the days to pass.

 

* * *

 

Standing in front of La Rue in the Park, Yuuri was a bundle of nervous energy.  His day had gone agonizingly slow after Viktor’s call, and he had a feeling the next week would as well.  Going out to lunch after hanging up with Viktor, Yuuri called his mother and shared the wonderful news.  She was happy for them and told him she couldn’t wait to meet her grandchild.  When Yuuri said it wasn’t written in stone yet, Hiroko simply told him she had a good feeling about it.

“Anxious?” Viktor asked, breaking Yuuri from his daydream.

“Very,” he admitted, “I can’t wait until next Wednesday. I just want to go tomorrow and meet the birth mother.  I want to wow her with our love and be involved in the growth of the baby.  I just want so much right now and it’s hard being patient.”

“I know, Love,” Viktor agreed, “I feel the same way.”

“Why aren’t you a nervous wreck?” Yuuri inquired.

“I just hide mine better,” he said, winking at him.

They were called to their table by the owner, Yuuri chatting with him about the latest software upgrade he had applied.  The owner admonished him, however, telling him it was a day for celebration.  When he asked what the occasion was, Yuuri informed him they were meeting with the adoption agency and a birth mother next Wednesday.  The owner was thrilled for them and promised to bring them his best bottle of wine on the house.

They chatted while perusing the menu.  Viktor told Yuuri the sky was the limit that night since they were celebrating their impending family.  Yuuri balked, but Viktor stood his ground.  Deciding upon a moderately priced meal, Yuuri placed both their orders, reaching over to lace his fingers with Viktor’s when he finished.

“I’m so excited,” Yuuri said.

“Me too, Love,” Viktor proclaimed, “I want to hold our baby now, but we have nine months to wait.”

“If she does indeed select us,” Yuuri reminded him.

“Yeah, but we’re going to charm the socks off her,” Viktor declared, grinning when Yuuri giggled, “Is it next Wednesday yet?”

“How I wish,” he commiserated, “I have a feeling the next week is going to creep by.”

“This just means we’ll have to keep ourselves busy,” Viktor said.

“I’m sure we could find something to do,” Yuuri agreed, laughing when Viktor wiggled his brows.

The maître d’ arrived with their wine minutes later and they thanked him when he poured it into glasses.  Cheering their upcoming family, both took a sip and loved it.  Viktor wanted to purchase a bottle to take home, but when Yuuri let him know the price he quickly changed his mind.  They decided to ration the wine and take the remainder home to enjoy later.

Their meals were delivered soon after the wine and they dug in.  Yuuri declared his chicken cordon bleu divine while Viktor praised his coq au vin.  They continued to talk about topics to discuss with the birth mother and made a list of references she could contact.  They both agreed Sasha should be at the top of the list.

When they finished their dinner, they thanked the owner for a splendid time and Yuuri told him he’d be by later that week.  The owner congratulated them once again before they left the establishment.  Viktor was a little tipsy from imbibing too much wine, so Yuuri drove his car back to the house.

Yuri and Otabek were cuddled on the couch watching a movie when they returned.  Yuri laughed when his brother stumbled down the step leading into the living room, calling him a funny drunk.  When he asked what the occasion was, his breath was taken away.

“You mean I’m going to be an uncle?” Yuri asked.

“Yep, and you’re not teaching it how to talk,” Viktor said, slurring his words slightly.

“Not fair,” Yuri whined.

“I don’t think they want their child’s first phrase to be ‘fuck you,’ Yura,” Otabek chimed in, ignoring the look of unamusement from Yuri.

“I can behave,” Yuri stated.

“Since when?” Otabek asked, dodging the pillow thrown at him.

“Since whenever I want, fucker,” he growled.

“See, you can’t go ten words without swearing,” Otabek said.

Yuuri shook his head at their shenanigans and helped Viktor to bed, easing him out of his clothing save his boxers.  Yuuri listened to him ramble about everything that would happen when their baby came into the world: holding it for the first time, first feeding, sleepless nights, the first smile.  Yuuri felt his heart fill with joy as he pondered the possibilities.   Looking up when Viktor fell silent, Yuuri saw he had fallen fast asleep.

“Good night, Love,” he whispered, kissing Viktor’s forehead before leaving the room.

He chatted with Yuri and Otabek for a while before calling it a night himself.  They wanted to know about the process of adoption and how involved they’d be in the pregnancy.  Yuri and Otabek knew the pair wanted to adopt a newborn.  Yuuri answered their questions to the best of his ability, but often said he wouldn’t have any answers until the following Wednesday.

“I’m going to head to bed,” Yuuri said, standing and stretching, “It’s been a crazy day and I’m exhausted.”

“For what it’s worth, congrats, man,” Otabek said, standing to give Yuuri a hug.

“Thanks,” Yuuri said, not expecting Otabek’s gesture but appreciating it.

“Yeah, congrats.  I still think you should let me teach it to talk,” Yuri said.

“No!” Yuuri exclaimed as he walked down the hall, shutting the bedroom door behind him.

 

* * *

 

The next week passed at a snail’s pace.  Yuuri and Viktor were counting down the minutes until the meeting at the adoption agency and when the day finally arrived, they were both nervous wrecks.  Viktor was hoping they’d impress them while Yuuri was worried he’d come across as a terrible prospective father.  After words of encouragement from Viktor, Yuuri settled slightly but worry still plagued him on the drive there.

When they reached the agency, Yuuri’s anxiety reached a new level.  His palms were sweaty and he knew he was red in the face, but he also knew it would be worth it.  Readjusting his tie, Yuuri shifted to face Viktor before speaking.

“Does my tie look alright?” he asked.

“It’s perfect, Love,” Viktor assured him, taking Yuuri’s hands in his own, “Deep breaths.  It’ll be fine.”

“What if I say something wrong?” Yuuri inquired.

“Just be yourself, Love.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Yuuri muttered.

Before Viktor could ease Yuuri’s fears, the counselor that was in charge of their profile called them.  Leading the way to her office, the woman asked how their days were and if she could get them anything.  They declined and followed her through the maze of hallways.  When they reached her office, she held the door open and ushered them inside.

A woman was sitting in a chair across from the sofa.  Even though she was seated, they could see the slight bulge of her abdomen.  Yuuri was mesmerized by her, especially the child she held within.  When the thought of it possibly being his and Viktor’s child, Yuuri tried to compose himself to introduce them.

“Hi,” he said, offering his hand for her to shake, “I’m Yuuri.  This is my husband, Viktor.”

“Nice to meet you,” she said, “My name is Amber.”

She attempted to stand up, but both Viktor and Yuuri insisted she stay seated.  After asking if she needed anything, they sat on the sofa.  Yuuri couldn’t keep his eyes from her.  He was held spellbound by the woman.

“This is an informal meeting,” the counselor said suddenly, “It’s to get to know each other and see if everyone is a right fit.  Amber, would you like to begin?”

The woman explained she was in her last year of college and had unexpectedly become pregnant.  Her boyfriend had left her and she wasn’t in the phase of life to care for a child.  While she hated she had to give the baby up, she wanted it to be placed in the best home possible.  She wanted an open adoption so she could remain apprised of the child’s life, which Viktor and Yuuri had no problem with. 

They learned she was five and a half months along and had an easy pregnancy thus far.  The baby had just started moving and she still found it startling when she felt it flutter inside her.  When she mentioned the baby was kicking and asked if they’d like to feel, they were in awe when they felt the pushing against her abdomen.

Viktor and Yuuri let her know they had been married almost two years.  They had been dreaming of a family of their own for a while but wanted to spend a couple years getting used to their marriage.  Their yearning for a baby had grown exponentially in the past few months, and they were giddy with joy upon the phone call from the adoption agency.  They revealed how they met, which she found humorous.  Agreeing it was fate that brought them together, they explained how their love had only grown the longer they were together.

The meeting had almost drawn to an end, Viktor and Yuuri being on pins and needles.  Amber hadn’t made a declaration stating that she wanted them to adopt her child.  They had discussed the birth mother needing time to consider the possibility, but the next words from her floored them both.

“I want you to adopt my baby,” she blurted suddenly, “I’ve met with a few other couples, but it feels right with you.”

“Really?” Viktor choked out, not believing what he was hearing.

“Really,” Amber said, chuckling softly, “You’re more than welcome to join me at doctor’s appointments.  I want the baby to get to know you before it’s born.”

“We’d be honored,” Yuuri said quietly, feeling tears forming in his eyes.

Grabbing a tissue from the box beside him, Yuuri wiped the moisture from his eyes.  Viktor grasped Yuuri’s hand and grinned at him.  The realization hit that they were going to be parents, and they couldn’t wait to meet their baby. 

Everyone chatted for a bit longer.  Amber gave them the schedule of her appointments along with the date and time for her next ultrasound.  When she asked if they wanted to know the sex of the baby, they considered it for a moment before stating they would like that. 

After exchanging goodbyes, Viktor and Yuuri walked out of the building hand in hand.  They were on cloud nine and overjoyed that they were going to be parents.  They wanted to scream it from the rooftops for all the world to hear, but there were loved ones that needed to know first.

“I think we should call everyone we know and get together to announce our news,” Viktor said.

“When?” Yuuri inquired.

“Tonight.”

“That’s too soon, Viktor,” he said, feeling the color flush from his face as he thought about all the people they knew, “How about this weekend?”

“Good idea, Love,” Viktor agreed, “Want to go to Kovac’s?”

“I’ll call my people, you call yours,” Yuuri suggested, laughing when Viktor grinned and nodded.

“I’m so excited, Love,” Viktor said, draping his arm across Yuuri’s shoulders, “We’re going to be daddies.”

“Me too,” he agreed, “I can’t wait to call Mom and let her know.”

“She’ll be the first we tell,” Viktor declared.

They talked about everything they would need to complete in the next three and a half months, the list making both their heads spin.  They had less than four months before their child made its debut into the world.  They were beyond excited but also very nervous.  Feeling daunted by what laid ahead of them, Yuuri promised he’d email Yuuko for advice.

They were still chatting by the time they returned home and Yuri stared at them, wondering what had them so animated.  Sitting when Viktor instructed him, Yuri waited for him to speak.

“You’re going to be an uncle,” Viktor revealed, his face lighting up when Yuri’s jaw dropped.

“Seriously?” Yuri asked, “She chose that quickly?”

“Yep,” Viktor replied, “We talked for a couple hours and she said we were the ones she wanted to raise her child.”

“Well, hot damn!” Yuri exclaimed, getting to his feet.

Pulling them both off the couch when he reached them, Yuri wrapped an arm around each of their necks and hugged tightly.  He knew they wished for this more than anything and their dream was coming true. 

“I know I’m an asshole,” Yuri began, “but I’m so very happy for both of you.  You’re going to be the best fathers in the world.”

“I don’t know—” Yuuri began before a hand clamped over his mouth.

“Best father, got it?” Yuri asked, locking gazes with Yuuri and waiting for him to nod.

They chatted for a little longer and Yuri asked how the process worked.  Viktor explained that there was a preliminary contract but the official one wouldn’t be signed until the baby was born.  Yuri grumbled that was a long time to wait for the baby to be theirs, but there wasn’t much more to do. 

Otabek came in closer to the end of the conversation and greeted Yuri with a kiss before asking why everyone was in a good mood.  Upon realizing Yuuri and Viktor would be parents within months, Otabek gave them his congratulations.  He asked if they knew what they were having, Viktor and Yuuri telling him they wouldn’t find out for a couple of weeks.  Otabek wanted to stay and chat longer, but Yuri reminded him they had a date that evening.  After congratulating them yet again, Yuri and Otabek headed out for the night.

“How things have changed since we woke up this morning,” Viktor mused when he and Yuuri were cuddled on the couch, sipping the rest of the wine from La Rue. 

“I can’t believe it, Viktor,” Yuuri said, “We’re going to be daddies.”

“I feel like I’m in a dream,” he said, “Everything is falling into place and I can’t wait.  I can’t wait to meet our little one.”

“Me neither.  How about we call Mom? I’m too excited to do anything else,” Yuuri suggested.

Viktor agreed and listened to Yuuri speak with Hiroko.  From the smile crinkling Yuuri’s eyes, Viktor could tell his mother-in-law was ecstatic from the news.  She never pressured them or Mari about grandchildren, but Viktor knew she was eagerly awaiting the pitter patter of tiny feet.

Viktor spoke to Hiroko after Yuuri had finished, grinning when she gushed about how excited she was for them.  She went through a list of things they would need to do before the baby arrived and offered her help in all of them.  She hinted at the possibility of meeting the birth mother, and Viktor mentioned he would ask her.  Viktor found Hiroko’s enthusiasm infectious.

Pops was next on the list of people to call.  He asked how Yuri was doing along with his son-in-law.  Viktor assured him everyone was doing well and he had wonderful news to share with him.  When he divulged he and Yuuri were going to be parents in less than five months, Pops became quiet with wonder and expressed his happiness.  He knew that Viktor and Yuuri were yearning to start their own family and now it was within their grasp. 

The two chatted for a bit longer and Viktor invited Pops over that weekend to celebrate.  He agreed without hesitation and asked what he should bring.  After Viktor said to only bring himself, Pops hung up.

Viktor and Yuuri spent the rest of the evening calling friends and inviting them to the house that weekend.  They were excited to share their news with loved ones and wanted them to be part of the process.  By the time the phone calls were completed, they had close to forty people visiting that weekend.  Yuuri’s eyes widened when he heard the number, but Viktor allayed his anxiety.  Since there were so many people that agreed, they chose to have the get-together at home.

“If it gets to be too much, you can escape to the bedroom,” Viktor said, kissing his forehead, “I don’t know about you, but I want to eat dinner and call it a night.  All this excitement has worn me out.”

“I know what you mean, Love,” Yuuri said, “There’s leftover chicken salad that Yuri made last night.  Want to watch a disaster movie while we eat?”

“I like the way you think,” Viktor said, smiling at him.

 

* * *

 

The next six weeks flew by before they knew it.  The party the weekend after they learned they were adopting was a success.  Several guests brought gift cards to children’s stores along with baby supplies.  Sasha brought a blanket that she had made years ago but never had anyone to give it to.  Chris and Eva gave them a gift card and made them promise they’d buy at least two toys with it.  Hiroko gave them a trinket that was lored to drive away bad dreams from infants.  Leo, Guang-Hong and Phichit all chipped in for a plethora of diapers, Viktor wondering how many diapers a tiny baby would go through.  When Hiroko and Sasha heard his comment, they both burst into laughter.

They stayed in contact with the birth mother and gave her the small things she requested and then some.  She joked they were spoiling her when they should spoil their child.  Yuuri just laughed and told her she should see all the items Viktor had bought in the past few weeks. 

Viktor and Yuuri invited Amber over for dinner one evening so their family could meet her.  She was nervous, but her anxiety eased when everyone treated her as one of the family.  Hiroko was charmed by her and chatted with her for a while, swapping pregnancy stories and Hiroko settling Amber’s nerves about the impending birth.  Amber was young and had heard horror stories about going into labor, but Hiroko informed her that while it was painful, it would be one of the most beautiful experiences she’d ever have in her life.  Amber thanked her with a smile though she wasn’t entirely convinced.

They chatted throughout dinner and asked Amber question after question.  Yuri was interested in her pregnancy and while his questions were blunt, Amber said she didn’t mind.  He was more curious about the birthing process but when it was explained to him how the baby came out, he turned an interesting shade of green and excused himself. 

Viktor offered to drive her home since her mother dropped her off at the house.  Saying goodbye to Amber and kneeling to talk to her stomach, Yuuri rubbed the swollen mound and spoke gently.  He confirmed the appointment for the next ultrasound that Tuesday before hugging her.  Everyone had left save Hiroko and Toshiya, and Yuuri was glad to have time just with them.  His nerves were growing each day the birth drew closer.  They still had so much to do to get ready for their child, and Yuuri felt like they were running out of time.

“Welcome to parenting, Baby Boy,” Hiroko said in an amused tone, “You’ll never feel like you’re ready.  The baby will come before you know it and you just wing it.”

“You and Dad didn’t ‘wing it.’  You had everything under control.  That’s what Grandma said years ago,” Yuuri protested.

“I was a nervous wreck,” she admitted, “The only thing that got me through it was my mother and your dad’s mom.  I would have been lost without them.”

“Will you help us, Mom?” Yuuri asked, looking at her with fear in his eyes, “I’m so afraid I’m going to mess up and hurt it.”

“Oh Baby Boy,” Hiroko said, holding his hands in her own, “I’d be more than happy to.  You’re not going to break your baby.  I promise you that.  Did I ever tell you about the time Mari rolled off the bed?”

Yuuri laughed when his mother regaled him with the tale, making him promise not to tell his sister.  His anxiety was subdued by the time Viktor returned.  Viktor sat on the couch next to him and joined in listening to the tales of Yuuri and Mari during their infancies.  While most were hilarious, some were embarrassing for Yuuri and he blushed when Viktor chuckled. 

“Well, I think that’s enough stories for one day,” Hiroko said, standing up and helping Toshiya to his feet, “Thank you so much for dinner and letting us meet Amber.  She’s a darling young lady.”

“She is,” Viktor agreed.

“How long now?” Toshiya asked.

“Two and a half months,” Yuuri replied.

“I can come over next weekend and help you put the furniture together,” Toshiya offered.

“That would be great, Dad.  Viktor tried putting the crib together but—” Yuuri said before being cut off by a hand over his mouth.

“It’s beyond my skill level,” Viktor simply said, glancing at Yuuri out of the corner of his eye.

Toshiya laughed and made plans to return the following weekend.  It gave Yuuri and Viktor time to paint the room before the furniture was moved in.  Thinking about enlisting the help of friends, the two made a note to call Leo, Guang-Hong, Phichit and Emil the next day for a pizza and painting party.

By the time the morning arrived, Viktor and Yuuri were ready to see what the day held for them.  Their friends agreed to pitch in, Otabek even offering to draw a mural on one of the walls.  Viktor and Yuuri agreed with many thanks.

The room was small for eight people, so they took turns painting while the others put small pieces of baby furniture together.  The swing took the longest since the instructions were missing.  They only completed it by trial and error, Guang-Hong figuring out where each piece went.

Once the biggest wall was finished drying, Otabek set to work on the mural.  He taped a piece of paper onto the wall and dug out his pencil.  Referencing the picture several times, Otabek made deliberate strokes on the surface.  While Otabek was drawing, Viktor watched him.

“That’s adorable,” Viktor said when he stood next to him, looking at the paper, “I’m guessing this is a montage to you and Yuri?”

“Bingo,” Otabek said, eyes never leaving the lines he drew, “It’ll take about a week to finish it.   Do you mind if I work on it while you’re at work?  I have Tuesdays and Thursdays off this semester.”

“Not at all.  I’ll give you the extra key.  You can come and go as you please,” Viktor said.

“Thanks, man,” he said, turning and smiling at him.

Viktor left Otabek to his work and returned to the unpainted walls.  There were only two left and then freshening up the moulding.  Picking up a paint roller, Viktor got to work.

The outline of the mural was finished when Viktor declared they were done working for the day.  Otabek was thankful since his hand was cramping for holding the pencil for hours on end.  When Yuuri mentioned it was a perfect time for pizza, the others agreed almost instantly.

Yuri and Otabek offered to pick up the several pizzas they ordered while the others talked.  They were curious about the baby and what they were having.  Yuuri explained that they couldn’t tell the sex of the child during the last ultrasound and since Amber needed to have another one, they were going to try then.  He went through the various items they still needed for the baby when Leo came up with an idea.

“You should have a baby shower,” Leo said, continuing when everyone stared at him, “Seriously.  My sister had one a month before she was due with my nephew and she made out like a bandit.  She got everything she needed and then some.”

“That’s not a bad idea, Leo,” Phichit said, “I’ll throw one for you if you guys would like.”

“Um…yeah, sure,” Yuuri said, feeling the tips of his ears heat up, “It’s kind of embarrassing to have a baby shower though.”

“Nonsense,” Phichit argued, “You’re going to be daddies.  You get a baby shower.  Leave it up to us.”

“Why does that scare me?” Yuuri mumbled, dodging the accent pillow thrown at him by Phichit.

Yuri and Otabek finally after what seemed an eternity, Leo teasing them about finding a hilltop and making out before getting the food.  Yuri glared at him and flipped him off, ignoring the laughter from the others.  After calming everyone down, Viktor announced dinner was served.

They ate and talked, but soon everyone began trickling out of the house.  It was getting late and the week started the next day.  Thanking their friends for showing up, Viktor and Yuuri promised to invite them over for a proper dinner soon.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m exhausted,” Viktor said.

“I am, but shower first.  I say we save some time and water by showering together,” Yuuri suggested, winking at Viktor.

“I like the way you think,” he said, taking Yuuri’s hand, “Lead on.”

 

* * *

 

_“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov?”_

“This is Viktor,” he said, frowning when he saw the number on the screen.

_“I wanted to see if you could come down to the office,”_ the woman on the other end of the line said, _“The sooner the better.”_

“Has something happened to our daughter?” Viktor asked, sitting up in his chair suddenly, “Is Amber alright.”

_“They’re fine,”_ she assured him, _“There’s something we need to discuss.”_

“Sure.  Let me contact my husband and see when the best time for him would be.  I’ll call you right back,” Viktor said, ending the call.

His mind was swimming by the time Yuuri answered his phone.  Viktor wondered what the counselor could possibly want.  They had less than a month before their daughter was due to be born.  He and Yuuri were eagerly anticipating her birth and couldn’t wait for the day.  The thought that they were being called into the adoption agency’s office unsettled him.

_“Hey you,”_ Yuuri said when he answered the line.

“Hey yourself,” Viktor said, trying to hide the uneasiness in his voice but failing miserably.

_“What’s wrong?”_ Yuuri asked, his tone switching to concern instantly.

“The counselor at the adoption agency called.  She wants to see us as soon as possible,” Viktor said.

_“I can drop what I’m doing and we can go now,”_ Yuuri said.

“Let me call her back and let her know,” Viktor said.

_“I’ll meet you at the agency. Let’s find out what this is about,”_ he said.

After telling Sasha where he was going, Viktor checked in with the president and got permission to leave early that day.  His mind was racing as he drove, trying not to speed as fast as his thoughts.  He wanted to get there as soon as possible and find out what was going on.

Yuuri was waiting in the lounge when Viktor arrived and embraced him the minute his eyes landed on him.  Viktor could tell he was afraid, his face pale and breathing shallow. He hated that Yuuri was reduced to fear when they didn’t know what would be discussed.  Sitting in chairs while they waited for the counselor, they remained silent until the woman called them.

“I don’t know how to say this,” she said when they were settled in her office, “but Amber has had a change of heart.”

“What do you mean?” Yuuri inquired, his voice small.

“She wants to keep the baby,” the counselor said, “Most mothers grow a bond with the baby while they’re pregnant.  Sometimes they change their mind when they’re set on adopting. I’m so sorry this happened to you.  I know how much you were looking forward to it.  I’ll put you back on the list, at the top of it.  Just know that this isn’t the norm.”

Yuuri had blocked out everything else after he heard Amber was keeping their child.  His heart felt like it was going to break and he didn’t know if he could remain in the office much longer.  He needed to cry, he needed to scream.  He needed to fall apart.

“Thank you for letting us know,” Viktor said solemnly, “I appreciate your help with everything.”

Viktor helped Yuuri to his feet and supported him while they wound their way through the maze of hallways and out of the building.  His heart was crushed as well.  He was looking forward to meeting their daughter, but in less than five minutes she was snatched from their grasp.  The child they had loved for months now wasn’t their child any longer.  It hurt more than anything he had ever experienced thus far.

The drive home was silent as they both couldn’t find the words to speak.  Sniffling could be heard from Yuuri every so often, and Viktor wanted to gather him close and whisper words of comfort but found he couldn’t.  He hurt himself and didn’t know how much good he would do Yuuri, but they’d find out the moment they got home.

Yuuri stared at the house when they pulled into the driveway.  He didn’t want to get out of the car, didn’t want to face the nursery they worked so hard to put together.  It was right across from their bedroom and would be a constant reminder of what they lost.  Sighing heavily before he climbed out of the vehicle, Yuuri wiped the tears from his eyes and trudged toward the front door.

Yuri and Otabek were in the kitchen, Yuri baking a cake.  Yuri yelled and beckoned for them to come into the room, but neither of them were in the mood.  Stomping to the entrance to the kitchen, Yuri put his hands on his hips, his arms falling when he took in the somber expressions on their faces.

“What happened?” he asked.

“The baby,” Yuuri choked, “She’s not our baby anymore.”

Yuuri burst into tears.  Viktor took him into his arms and rocked him gently.  Helping Yuuri to his feet, Viktor led him to the bedroom and helped him settle in.  He undressed him and helped him into comfortable pajamas, easing Yuuri onto the bed moments later.  Viktor held him as he worked out his misery, his heart breaking for his husband.  Feeling tears well up in his own eyes, Viktor grabbed the box of tissues from the nightstand table.

“Here, Love,” Viktor whispered, handing Yuuri a tissue, “I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yuuri whined, “I was so looking forward to her.  Our own child, Viktor, and now she’s gone.”

“I know, Love.  I know.”

Viktor held onto Yuuri until he cried himself to sleep.  Gently prying himself away from his sleeping husband, Viktor stood and made his way into the living room.

“I’m sorry, Viktor,” Yuri said sympathetically.

“I am too.  I’m going to lock up and call it a night.  We’re going to be sad for a bit, so can you make sure you tone the sarcasm down?” Viktor requested.

“Sure, anything you need,” Yuri replied.

Viktor nodded and ambled down the hallway, disappearing into the bedroom seconds later.  Yuri hurt for them.  He was looking forward to being an uncle but knew his sadness didn’t come close to Viktor’s and Yuuri’s.  Standing up, Yuri walked down toward the nursery and looked inside the room.  A cartoon bear and kitten greeted him from the wall, smiling merrily.  Pastel furniture was artistically arranged around the room, soft stuffed animals in one corner of the crib just waiting for an infant.  Sighing sadly, Yuri took one last glance before shutting the door behind him.

 

 


	6. Above Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after the fallout of the adoption comes, Viktor and Yuuri coping with it in their own ways.
> 
> The chirping of birds woke Yuuri from a restless slumber. Rolling onto his side and touching the mattress, Yuuri surmised Viktor hadn’t been up for long since it was still warm. He sighed deeply and took a mental inventory of his physical well-being. His eyes felt gritty and swollen and his throat raw. His chest hurt, leaving him wondering why he was in such a state when reality hit him hard. The day before they had been told the daughter they had been waiting for would not be joining their family. Stifling a sob, Yuuri looked up when the door opened.
> 
> “I thought you could use this,” Viktor said quietly, holding out a mug of warm tea.
> 
> “Tell me this is a dream,” he croaked, his throat hurting from the effort.
> 
> “I wish it were, Love,” Viktor sympathized.
> 
> * * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm surprised I got this done a day early. I promised I'd have the followup to the last chapter by Friday, so here it is. It's short and not so sweet, but it conveys the sadness Viktor and Yuuri feel.
> 
> No notes for this chapter. Thanks for reading, hope you like it and tell me what you think.
> 
> * * *

As much as I wish I could, I don’t own Yuri!!! On Ice.  
This fic is not beta’d.   
While I truly appreciate the offers, I’m not currently looking for a beta.

 

You can follow me on [tumblr](http://paxohana.tumblr.com/). Stay up to date on the latest chapters and story progress or just want to give a shout out! You guys are what drives me, and I so appreciate every one of you.

 

The chirping of birds woke Yuuri from a restless slumber.  Rolling onto his side and touching the mattress, Yuuri surmised Viktor hadn’t been up for long since it was still warm.  He sighed deeply and took a mental inventory of his physical well-being.  His eyes felt gritty and swollen and his throat raw.  His chest hurt, leaving him wondering why he was in such a state when reality hit him hard.  The day before they had been told the daughter they had been waiting for would not be joining their family.  Stifling a sob, Yuuri looked up when the door opened.

“I thought you could use this,” Viktor said quietly, holding out a mug of warm tea.

“Tell me this is a dream,” he croaked, his throat hurting from the effort.

“I wish it were, Love,” Viktor sympathized, “Are you up to eating?  Yuri made your favorite.”

“As much as I enjoy egg white omelets, the thought nauseates me right now,” Yuuri said.

“That sums up what I said as well,” he said, sitting on the bed and taking Yuuri into his arms, “I’m so sorry, Love.”

“It’s not your fault,” Yuuri said, sniffling as emotion sought to overtake him again, “It’s no one’s fault really.  It’s just something that happens.”

“You’re not mad at Amber?” Viktor inquired.

“No, she has a right to keep her baby.  It hurts like hell, but she’ll be loved,” Yuuri said.

Viktor nodded and held Yuuri close to him, taking care not to jostle him so he wouldn’t spill his tea.  He wanted to cling to Yuuri all day and let his wounded heart heal.  He felt like he was dying inside, but he had to remain strong for Yuuri.

“Is there anything particular you’d like to do today?” Viktor asked suddenly.

“I’d like to wallow in bed all day, but I probably need a distraction.”

“It would probably be for the best,” Viktor agreed.

“I don’t know how I’ll react when I see things we bought for her,” Yuuri whispered, feeling tears well in his eyes.

“Yuri and Otabek took care of that last night.  Everything is in the nursery,” Viktor told him.

Nodding, Yuuri finished his tea and changed for the day.  He knew he needed to shower, but he didn’t have the energy.  Thinking it would be a perfect day to catch up on movies he and Viktor had meant to watch, Yuuri brought it up to him.

“I think that’s a fantastic idea,” Viktor said, “Maybe the brat will join us.”

Viktor kissed Yuuri before heading out of the bedroom.  When Yuuri looked back at the bed, a daydream of him, Viktor and their daughter cuddling on the mattress filled his mind.  He could see her smile and feel her love, but the love turned to heartache within seconds.  Shaking the reverie from his mind, Yuuri left the room.

Otabek and Yuri were straightening up the living room when he entered.  It was his and Viktor’s chore each Saturday morning, but the two quickly picked up the slack since he and Viktor were hurting.  While he couldn’t express it at that moment, Yuuri was thankful for their consideration. 

Yuuri sat in the middle of the couch and listened to the conversation around him.  Otabek and Yuri were considerate about the topic they chatted about, choosing to talk about an art exhibit that the museum was holding the next month.  Otabek wanted to visit it since one of his professors mentioned extra credit for those that attended.  Yuri, on the other hand, wasn’t won over.  He and Otabek ventured together everywhere, but Yuri wasn’t looking forward to visiting a museum.

“Vacate,” Viktor said suddenly when he came into the room, holding a stack of Bluray cases.

“If you need anything, we’ll be in my room,” Yuri said.

Viktor nodded and thanked him for cleaning the living room.  He didn’t say anything about it, but he silently thanked his brother for his cooperation during the trying time.  Since finding out about the adoption falling through, Yuri had been incredibly helpful.

The end of the second movie rolled around when Yuuri buried his face against Viktor’s chest and began to cry.  Viktor folded his arms around his husband’s body and held him tight while he shed melancholic tears.  Viktor felt the stinging in his own eyes but reminded himself to be strong for Yuuri.  There would be time for him to fall apart later.

Yuri had absconded their phones earlier that day, but he came into the living room with Yuuri’s phone just as Yuuri composed himself.  Handing the device to him, Yuri nodded when his brother-in-law thanked him.  Confused because Yuri said he was going to field their calls for the day, Yuuri lifted the phone to his ear.

“Hello?”

_“Hi, Baby Boy.”_

The sound of his mother’s voice on the other end had him fighting sobs yet again.  He wanted nothing more than to be held by her while he cried out all his sorrows, listening to her words of comfort and feeling her fingers brushing his hair back.  He wouldn’t trade Viktor’s presence for the world, but he needed his mother.

“Mom…” he whispered shakily.

 _“I’m so sorry, honey.  Yuri called earlier and told us what happened,”_ Hiroko said, _“What do you and Viktor need right now?  If you need me to come over, your dad and I can be there in thirty minutes.”_

“That’s speeding, Mom,” Yuuri said, trying to chuckle but failing miserably.

 _“I’d do it for you, Baby Boy,”_ she said.

“I think Viktor and I are going to have a quiet day at home.  We need time to grieve,” Yuuri declared, “I’ll call you if anything changes.”

 _“Promise?”_ Hiroko asked.

“Promise,” Yuuri replied.

 _“I love you, Baby Boy.  You and Vitya both.  I’ll be praying that you find peace in this horrible situation,”_ she said.

“Thanks, Mom,” Yuuri said, trying not to choke up when he felt tears in his eyes yet again, “Is it ok if I let you go?”

_“Sure, honey.  Remember, I’m here if you need me.”_

After loving goodbyes, Yuuri settled himself in Viktor’s arms, resting his head on Viktor’s chest.  Flashes of the day before played in his mind and had his heart racing uncomfortably.  He wanted to wake up from this nightmare, wanted to be told it was some cruel joke but knew it was reality.  He knew it would take time for the aching in his heart to leave, but he wanted it to evaporate immediately, not thinking he was strong enough to go through it.

Yuuri and Viktor were on the fifth movie of the day when they decided that would be the last one.  The combination of the aftermath of the day before along with a slovenly day had them exhausted.  After making sandwiches for dinner, the two retired for the evening.

“I love you,” Viktor whispered before kissing the tip of Yuuri’s nose.

“I love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The first day at work after finding out the adoption fell through was difficult, but none more so than for Yuuri.  He promised to visit the daycare center bright and early to update the network and make a few minor repairs.  He spent the day before worrying about how he would react around the children, and Viktor sympathized.  Yuuri spent most of the day before distracting himself by playing video games, and it helped somewhat.  When nighttime rolled around, his anxiety came back with renewed vigor.

Following Viktor into work, Yuuri parted ways with his husband at the elevator.  He could feel his nerves fraying around the edges, and when he heard the cacophony of children in the distance, he felt tears form in his eyes yet again.  Taking a deep breath, he walked the remainder of the hallway until he reached the daycare center. 

Miss Heather was waiting for him and hugged him within minutes of his arrival.  It had made the rounds that Viktor’s and Yuuri’s adoption had fallen through, and all employees were saddened by the news.  Most that knew them were convinced they’d be the best parents ever and the thought of them not starting their family as planned hurt those that knew them well.

Yuuri thanked Heather and went to work, trying to ignore the shrieks and giggles of children.  It was difficult since it was all around him.  He loved children but didn’t know if he had it in him today to tolerate them that day. 

Finally hitting his breaking point within an hour, Yuuri excused himself and rushed out of the center.  He hurt and needed to cry, but wouldn’t do so in public.  Leaning against the wall, he looked at the ceiling and attempted to center himself, fighting the tears that threatened to fall. 

“Yuuri?”

He looked in the direction of the person calling him and saw Sasha.  The concern etched on her face was genuine, and Yuuri felt terrible about worrying her.  When she reached him, she put a hand on his forearm.

“Are you alright?” she asked.

“This was harder than I thought it would be,” Yuuri said, giving her a weak smile, “I think it’s too soon to be here.”

“I’m sure Heather and the others will understand if it doesn’t get done today,” she said softly, “How about we go upstairs and see Viktor.  He’s not faring much better.”

Nodding, Yuuri followed Sasha and listened to her talk about the latest manuscripts Integral had received.  He was aware she was trying to distract him and thanked her for it when they reached the editing floor.  After parting ways, Yuuri wandered around the cubicles until he reached Viktor’s office.  Knocking on the door, Yuuri waited until Viktor looked up.

“Hey,” Viktor said, standing and taking Yuuri’s hand before leading him to the couch.

“Hey yourself,” Yuuri said in a defeated tone.

“Rough day?”

“That’s putting it mildly,” Yuuri said, chuckling sadly, “I think it was too soon to work at the daycare center.  I can’t handle the crying babies right now.”

“I’m so sorry, Love,” Viktor said, taking Yuuri in his arms when a tear spilled down his cheek, “Want to head out for an early lunch?”

“I think that’s a great idea,” Yuuri agreed, “I left my belongings downstairs.”

“I’ll call Heather and see if someone can bring them up,” Viktor said.

After phoning the center, Viktor and Yuuri headed for the coffee shop they had visited after the accident that brought them together.  The same barista that was there the first day took their order and chatted animatedly, but neither was listening.  After wishing her a good day, they found their usual table and sat down.

“I keep feeling like if we had done something differently, it wouldn’t have turned out this way,” Yuuri said, choking on his words as he fought back a sob, “Did we not show her how much we love each other?”

“Sweetheart, it has nothing to do with our love for one another or anything to do with us,” Viktor explained, “She bonded with the baby and changed her mind.”

“Deep down I know that, but my mind keeps coming up with what-ifs,” Yuuri said, “Why did this have to happen to us?”

“I don’t know,” Viktor stated, “Things like this happen at times.  It’s horrible we have to experience it, but it’ll get better with time.  Next time will be our time, Love.”

“I’m almost afraid of the next time,” Yuuri admitted, “What if the birth mother does the same thing again?  What if she changes her mind right after the baby is born?  I won’t be able to handle holding our child and then having it snatched from our reach.”

Viktor took Yuuri’s hand and rubbed circles on the soft skin with his thumb.  Yuuri had a habit of thinking worst case scenario and Viktor knew nothing he could say would make him feel better.  He only needed to be there when Yuuri had to vent his frustration and fears, hold him when he felt like he was falling apart.  He loved being there for his husband, but Viktor didn’t know how effective he would be this time around without crumbling himself.

Lunch was drawing to an end and neither wanted to part ways.  Yuuri had decided to call it a day and head home since he couldn’t concentrate on work. Viktor told him he understood and kissed him goodbye, telling him he’d be home as soon as possible.  Calling his brother after Yuuri left, Viktor asked Yuri to keep an eye on him since Yuuri was having such a difficult day.  Yuri explained he was already at school, but Otabek was at the house working on an art project.  Viktor ended the call and dialed Otabek’s number.  Once Otabek picked up, Viktor explained their predicament and asked if he could look in on Yuuri from time to time.  When Otabek promised to spend time with Yuuri until Viktor returned home, Viktor thanked him profusely.

The rest of the day crept by and Viktor felt his strength cracking.  His heart felt heavy and he was becoming short with his employees.  He had to remind himself countless times that it wasn’t their fault, but it didn’t help much.  He didn’t get much work done that day since his mind kept wandering to the little girl they’d never have or love.  It was counterproductive, but Viktor found his mind taking that path several times that day.

Leaving work later than anticipated, Viktor headed for the parking garage and to his car.  He didn’t want to go home just yet because he needed time to cry.  He couldn’t do it in front of Yuuri, so he decided to drive around the city before heading to the house. 

He drove aimlessly through the city until he found himself in a familiar neighborhood.  He wasn’t surprised he wound up there and directed the car toward a specific house.  Once he pulled into the driveway, he shut the engine of his car off and sat for several minutes.  He didn’t know what to say, didn’t know if there were words to convey what he felt.  Taking a deep breath, Viktor climbed out of the car and walked to the front door.  He knocked on it and waited for someone to answer.

“Viktor!” Hiroko exclaimed, surprise on her face, “I wasn’t expecting you.”

“I’m sorry, is this a bad time?” he asked.

“No, honey.  It’s never a bad time for a visit,” she assured him, “Come on in.”

Viktor thanked her and walked into the living room, taking a seat on the couch.  She sat next to him and took his hand, waiting for him to speak.  Viktor was at a loss and remained silent.

“How are you, Vitya?” Hiroko asked.

“Not good,” Viktor whispered, “I’m barely above water and don’t know how much more I can take.”

“I can’t imagine how you feel, honey,” she said softly.

“I need to be strong for Yuuri, but I am so close to breaking,” Viktor admitted. 

“It’s ok to feel that way, Vitya,” she said, smoothing back his hair and giving him a warm smile, “You’ve gone through a terrible predicament.  You’re handling it better than most.”

“No, I’m not,” he argued, “I’m dying inside, but I have to be strong for Yuuri.”

“Then I’ll be strong for you, honey,” she said, kissing his cheek before tears slipped down his face.

Clinging to her when she took him in her arms, Viktor couldn’t hold the floodgates back any longer.  Big, ugly tears fell from him as he sobbed in grief.  He felt himself being rocked, heard comforting words whispered to him.  While it wouldn’t take his pain completely away, it felt good to let it out.

“Thanks, Mama Katsuki,” Viktor said once he gathered himself.

“I’m always here for you, Viktor.  Remember that.  When you can’t handle it, lean on me.”

“I will,” he responded, “I promise.”

 

 

 


End file.
